A New Home
by spaceshipdear
Summary: Beth Greene and her family were safe. They finally have a shot at a normal life. But something was missing, someone she had to let go and accept he needed the distance and a new purpose. But what if Daryl Dixon came back into her life after being gone for a year? *Bethyl* Canon compliant. Sequel of A Little Faith (definitely can be read without having read the 1st one).
1. Good

**A/N Welcome welcome!** First of I need to warm you this is canon compliant. I took a lot of liberty with this story and have it take place a few years after the show. It's still TWD, there's still zombies and Beth and Daryl are, I hope, still IC. But it's not exactly the same ton as the show, I'd say it's lighter and definitely fluffier ;) But walkers are still a threat…

It's also the sequel of my first Bethyl fanfic called A little Faith.

I don't think you actually need to read this first story if you don't want to. But it's quite short and easy to read ;) And it will give you more insight on how the characters have evolved since Terminus, especially Beth and Daryl's relationship. I'm feeling generous today so I'll give you a quick summary of the previous events just in case you don't want to read it or have read it a while ago!

**So, previously on A little Faith:**

The train box group has escaped Terminus not without casualties, Tara, Bob and Rosita didn't survived. After learning what happened to her sister Maggie refused to let the group go to Washington and Daryl and her searched for Beth for weeks together.

After a few weeks they luckily reunited with Beth, Carol, Tyreese and Judith. Beth told the story of her kidnapping to Daryl and Maggie. It was a traumatizing experience and she had to go through hell and kill the man who abducted her to escape. After a while on her own learning new skills and founding a crossbow, she found Carol, Ty and Judith. They secured a warehouse and were reunited with Rick and his group. Beth and Daryl resumed their awkward and close relationship.

When it was finally decided to go to Washington, Daryl and Beth went on a last hunting day together. After being attacked by a herd where Beth almost died and was saved by Daryl, they shared a kiss in the woods. The following day, they departed to Washington.

**And now…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Good<strong>

The buildings were passing in front of her eyes while her head was resting on the window of the bus, the cold glass cooling her temple. She could hear in the distance the conversation of other passengers. It was getting warm outside, spring had settled sooner this year and it was nice to see the trees blooming this early.

Today's shift hasn't been too bad. Patients with minor injuries had come and go and nobody died. Beth called that a good day. She wasn't surprised to wake up happily every morning to go work her shift at the hospital. Finally not getting up with only fear and hunger in her stomach was quite a sweet feeling. It felt good to have a purpose, to help and be part of a community.

It has been almost two years now, two good and restful years in Washington. It took them about a month to get here. The roads around the city were crowded with walkers and Daryl was actually right, it really hasn't been a walk in the park. But they all made it alive. Their wounds were more psychological than physical, this world had been brutal, but now they were safer than they'd ever been. Their main purpose wasn't only survival anymore.

Washington was not quite as it used to be. High defensive walls against walkers now surrounded the city. The army was watching the streets and very few incidents were happening. And it wasn't as spread out as it used to be, it was getting more crowded every day now that the word of a vaccine and an actual sanctuary where people can find shelter was out.

Eugene joined the small scientific team in place as soon as they arrived. Abraham immediately joined the army here and ended up in the high ranks. Leaving the rest of the group to figure out what to do with their lives now that they were not on their own.

It took a while for all of them to get used to having a new home, it seemed like a whole new world. After being on the run for their life and after all the things they had to do to survive, adapting to an old lifestyle had been harder than she imagined.

But it was a blessing. The little things were actually the better part of being here. Sleeping with the windows open, not waking up with only hunger and fear in her stomach, walking alone in the streets without being afraid, seeing water coming out from taps... Oh the warm water, that was heavenly! The first time she opened a tap and saw a clean liquid pouring, she almost cried. You only realize how much you miss the comfort of modern life once you've been deprived of it for so long, especially after their last few months outside.

The hopes of reaching Washington were dropping as the walkers' herds they encountered were increasing. Everyone was tense and sleep deprived. It was almost a miracle they all made it through alive.

She stepped out of the bus, saying goodbye with a smile at the driver. She's been doing this same trip back home for a year and a half now. _Back home._ Her home, with Maggie and Glenn. They were sharing this small townhouse in Columbia Height. They were assigned to it after 2 months of living in a gigantic hotel turned into temporary housing for new comers. The house still had the furniture, pictures and memories of the family who lived there. Maggie and Beth boxed them and stored it in the basement. They didn't have the heart to throw them away. It was one thing to scavenge houses when they were on the run but now that they knew this would be their home for good, it felt strange and heartbreaking to move in. Luckily the comfort of sleeping every night in the same bed, in her own room, had overcome this sad feeling.

Her phone rang. The New Government managed to put the cellular network back on a year ago. It wasn't exactly stable and obviously it was basic phone signal but it was good to be able to contact people so easily.

"Hi there. What are you doing?"

She had a soft smile and looked at the military truck passing next to her slowly. Army patrols were part of the cityscape now.

She talked for a little while about her day, their plan for tonight, and passed in front of Rick's house. It was just across the street from theirs. Knowing some people working at the Community Center for Refugees has its perks.

The living room windows were open at her place and she could hear the radio. Glenn and Maggie were home, both on the couch, drinking a cool beer. Glenn was sitting and Maggie was lying, her head on his lap. His hand was brushing her hair. She was smiling and Beth could hear her sister's soft chuckle. She passed by the door and gave them a quick wave before climbing up the stairs to her room.

Maggie was home early that day. She had joined the Police along with Michonne, and Rick of course. Rick had been hesitant at first to become a cop again. He was struggling with demons Beth could barely understand. It took him a while to adjust to normal life, maybe more than most of them. But his cop instincts had come back at some point and he was now in charge of the local police force for this area of the city. The police had a different purpose than the army. They were taking care of the people, regular crimes, thefts and such. Not that it was an important threat but the apocalypse did bring out the worst- even in the living- and they had to make sure people wouldn't try to make their own justice or it would be chaos. The army was on walkers watching duty, making sure the threat was staying outside the walls.

Michonne and Maggie couldn't really imagine doing an office position or even housekeeping; they naturally followed Rick. Glenn on the other hand wasn't exactly keen on taking a physical job. He was badly injured during their trip to Washington and didn't recover well due to lake of proper aid, his knee was forever injured and he chose to join Carol working in the Community Center. Their role was to make sure they take a consensus of all new comers and find them a roof and a job. He had pretty good people skills and this kind of work fitted him well.

Carol first started working at the local school as a teacher, she was able to watch over Judith and Carl. There were very few schools opened here and they had all multiple duties, day care, primary school and high school, even academic evening courses like the ones Beth was taking to learn medicine. It was all mixed in the same place as the city was lacking the needed man power to take care of everything. But it quickly became unbearable for Carol to be surrounded by children. Beth knew she had lost her little girl Sophia, she remembered her coming out of the barn. And Carol had confessed to Beth what happened to Lizzie and Mika. Both Tyreese and her had such a traumatic journey; they were trying to put it behind them.

She actually hadn't seen Tyreese and Sasha for more than a year. They left Washington, with Daryl. It had been little more than 68 weeks. She kept count. She was collecting important events of their life here in one of her notebooks.

After Rick, Daryl probably had the hardest time adjusting to normal life. Settling in. Finding a job. Getting a house. He had never been ready for this. Hell he was more ready for the apocalypse than this life here. He first started in a working crew, to help build up camps and restoring housing. It was hard work but it kept him occupied. Abraham then asked him to join the mechanic team in the army. Fixing cars, military trucks and such. He even fixed up a motorcycle he was allowed to keep for himself. And then Eugene and the scientific department of the New Government came up with the vaccine. It wasn't exactly a cure but anyone who was administered with it wouldn't wake up as a walker if they died or if they were bitten. They hoped it would slow down the spreading and give the army more time to eradicate the walkers.

Abraham was the leader of the two new military branches, WIPE in charge of eradicating walkers both inside Washington and outside the walls. And the VAC Team, groups of 20 men raiding outside the city to find people and protect the doctors and nurses who volunteered to administrate the vaccines to survivors. Both squads worked in tandem. Abraham asked Daryl to join VAC as soon as he started recruiting people. It was a long shot, the southern man wasn't exactly known for liking the military much nor taking orders easily. But Abraham was sure about his choice; Daryl was the best fit for the job. He was focused, had great tactical skills, he was able to plan raids and was a fair leader. He knew that much from the month they were together travelling to the city. And above all Daryl had the urge to help the living. He was tired of seeing people die, he needed to do something about this hell of a world. He didn't have a hero complex and he wasn't in it for the recognition, far from it. He just couldn't close his eyes on what was happening outside the walls.

Sasha chose to join the VAC Team as well. Her firefighter instincts were still there deep down. And Tyreese wouldn't let his sister leave without him. Daryl led his team west of the country, with the siblings at his side.

He had been for a bit more than 470 days now.

When they left the warehouse to head here, a lot changed. Especially between Daryl and Beth. He was willing to risk his life to protect her, he proved that countless times. But they had other things in mind, mainly surviving and getting to Washington as fast as possible. The journey had been exhausting and they never really had the time to think about what they meant to each other. Especially after the kiss they shared in the woods. Beth had been thinking about that day, that specific moment, a lot lately. She wasn't sure if it was all the recent changes in her life or just the fear of forgetting about it after all this time.

She had never felt more alive than this very moment. And even if she was now living her life more fully, she still never quite recalled feeling anything like this.

Beth had to let him go. When she heard he was leaving, she felt furious, she didn't know exactly why. Maybe she was mad at him for leaving her, or mad at herself for not being able to tell him how she really felt and maybe got him to stay. Either way she was almost certain he didn't feel the same. His behavior towards her changed so much after they shared this kiss, he was almost avoiding her, watching her in the distance. All he ever wanted was to keep her safe, there was no doubt about that. He cared. Just like he cared for the rest of their group. But now they were out of harms way and he could focus on helping others, maybe helping himself to find a purpose with his life in the process. But the kiss… was it more than just a reassuring gesture as she figured it had been? She never dared to ask after it happened. She never really had the time.

Heading towards the bathroom, she heard the doorbell downstairs. She stepped inside to take a quick shower. When she got out she could hear people talking in the kitchen in the distance. She sat at her desk and opened a drawer containing some make-up products. It was one of the little pleasures of modern life. She had never been very into wearing make-up before, she never really saw the point. But now she enjoyed adding some blush and mascara, even lipstick when she was going out with the other nurses from the hospital. I guess it was pretty normal for 20-year-old girl.

A mirror was settled down on her desk, some Polaroid pictures stuck on the frame. Pictures of her sister and Glenn, of Rick, Michonne, Carol, Carl but mostly pictures of Judith. Her precious baby girl, who wasn't really a baby anymore, she had grown up so much and although it had been heartbreaking when she had to let her go live with her father and brother, not being able to put her to sleep every night and hear her sweet little sounds all day, she had to let her be with her family. Building up a real relationship with her dad, getting to know him really. She still spent most of her evenings and weekends over at the Grimes' house. Helping Carl with his homework, studying while watching Judith play next to her in the living room. Those were the moments when she almost forgot how the world was outside.

She was lost in her thoughts, putting on some blush when she heard a familiar deep voice coming from the door behind her.

"Getting ready for prom?"

She jerked her head in surprise and had to hold herself to the back of the chair in a gasp. He was here, leaning in the doorframe of her room. She didn't hear his footsteps on the stairs; she didn't know how long he had been here. But it was him. Standing only a few feet away from her.

His hair was shorter, a few strands still falling around his face. He was wearing a dark tee shirt with short sleeves, black jeans and commando boots. And of course the winged leather vest. He was leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest.

She stood up slowly "Dar-" and couldn't finish to say his name. She had to hold herself strongly on the chair's back. She closed the few steps separating them and wrapped her arms around his chest, tucking her head in the hollow of his neck and shoulder. He uncrossed his arms and straightened himself uncomfortably. He finally put his hands on her elbows and let her take in his presence for as long as she needed.

She pulled away a little to see his face, he was looking down at her, the side of his lips rose as he gave her a soft smile. He pushed her away gently and took a few steps inside the room. He moved around, not sure where to go, observing Beth's bedroom. The books on her bed and on her desk. The pictures on the mirror.

"When did you get here?"

He turned around to look at her. "Late morning." And got back at pacing around slowly. "I went to Rick's house but no one was home."

Beth looked at her watch. "It's early, Carl is probably still at school and Rick at work. He's gonna be so happy to see you."

"How have ya been?"

"Good. Pretty good."

Their exchange was awkward, she was well aware of that. But she couldn't think of anything to say, her mind was blank. All she wanted to focus on was Daryl's presence in her bedroom. After all this time. She sometimes imagined how this moment would be. Strangely it looked a lot like the scenarios she had made in her mind.

Daryl looked at her intermittently. Resting his eyes on the floor, on the details of the room, then on her, but never for long. They stayed silent for what seemed an eternity for Beth when they heard Glenn's voice calling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Beth! Daryl! We're going to the bar. Rick and the others are joining us there. You guys comin'?"

Beth turned her head to the door. "Comin'!"

She took a few steps passing closely in front of Daryl, brushing her shoulder to his arm and reached out for a pair of heels under the bed. She sat down to put them on and Daryl watched her carefully during the whole operation until she was at the door smiling at him.

"Let's go Daryl Dixon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN There it is, I hoped you liked it.** I forgot to thank Nia my wonderful beta for checking this story for spelling and grammar errors! Let me know what you think, reviews are a fuel for the inspiration!


	2. Upstairs

**Chapter 2: Upstairs**

Daryl was actually anxious for this meeting to be over. They had to go into debriefing as soon as they reached the gates of the safe zone. And it was taking way too long in his opinion.

Once Abraham finally threw a strong hand onto Daryl's back along with a cheerful "See you later Dixon!" Daryl was able to get away. He went to get Ty and Sasha from the loading bay where they were inventorying the gear and weapons they brought back from their operation.

"Let's get out of here."

Some of the men from his team saluted him on their way out and they get into a car.

"Where's your bike?" Asked Sasha while she was looking at the city from the window. It had changed quite a bit since the last time they were here. There seemed to be more people in the streets, more cars.

"Rick's garage."

Daryl had been even more quite than usual since they decided to come back to Washington after the incident. Sasha wasn't sure if it was the pain of losing so many people under his watch or the anxiety to come back to the city. Maybe a mix of both. Daryl has never been comfortable living in the city, it was too crowded and he didn't quite know what his place was.

They arrived at Rick's house. When Daryl rang the door and nobody answered, Sasha nodded to the other side of the street.

"Let's try at the Greene's."

Even if Glenn was leaving there too, it has always been pretty natural for everyone to refer to the trio as the "Greene's". The Greene family had always been such an important part of this group, Hershel a paternal figure for all of them for so long, his influence still stretching until this very day. They quite couldn't call it something else. And really, Glenn didn't mind. Well almost.

Maggie opened her eyes wildly when she saw the three of them standing on her porch. She stood there in surprise for a few seconds before Sasha raised an eyebrow and told her slyly "You're not gonna say hello Greene?"

Maggie let an amused sigh out and pulled Sasha inside to hug her. She had her arms wrapped around her old friend and laughed a little. Glenn came out of the living room to peek at whom had ringed the doorbell.

"No way!"

And he went to greet Tyreese and Daryl, hugging them shortly and patting their back.

"It's so good to see you."

Maggie put her hand on Daryl's arm, as she sensed he wasn't exactly comfortable with all the fuss of hugging and greetings. He nodded at her, as he did usually to the people that mattered, like no words needed to be exchanged to understand each other. And it was the case. It had been the case with these people since they become his family. And it didn't change even after being separated from them for more than a year.

He was genuinely happy to be here. To see the familiar faces of Glenn and Maggie, to see their smiles and the fact that they looked happy and healthy.

Glenn took them to the kitchen and cracked open three cool beers. Tyreese thanked him with way too much enthusiasm and made everyone part in laughter.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I had a beer man!"

Daryl finally started relaxing for the first time since he entered the gates of the city. He was sitting on the counter of the kitchen listening to Tyreese and Sasha briefly talking about how it had been outside, apparently leaving aside the tragic events of the previous weeks, for now. Maggie went to lean her back on the counter next to him.

"And you, how have you been?"

"Okay." He mumbled. "What 'bout you?"

"Life is good here. I got promoted as Lieutenant recently." She said in an amused smirk.

"Oh my. Congrats." Said Daryl with obvious irony, affectionately mocking her.

Maggie punched him with her elbow and they both displayed a happy smile, Daryl's one still small and slightly uncomfortable.

"She's gonna be happy to see you."

Maggie kept a lightly amused smile on her face and was inspecting Daryl's reaction at the mention of her sister. His eyes grew wider, it was very subtle but Maggie had known Daryl too well now not to notice these kinds of little changes in his behavior.

"She here?"

"Yeah. Upstairs."

His posture stiffened on the counter. The mention of Beth had given him a sensation in his stomach that he had almost forgot after all this time. But it was apparently still here.

Daryl waited, not sure if he was ready to face her yet and at the same time he was well aware it was all he had been thinking about since he parked the car in front of Rick's house.

Maggie was still studying his face and jerked lightly her chin towards the kitchen door.

"Go."

He left the beer on the counter and headed to the stairs with Maggie's approving and amused look.

He climbed the stairs silently, far too used of being as quiet as possible even if didn't need to here.

He immediately saw her figure sitting with her back to him through the open door of her bedroom. He approached and leaned on the doorframe to observe her for a few seconds.

Her mess of blond braided hair was gone; it was now shorter, cut just above the shoulders and slightly more curly than he remembered. Daryl did not recall ever seeing her wearing make-up and that's when he realized that life here seemed to be more normal than ever.

"Getting ready for prom?" He finally said teasingly as she seemed not to have noticed his presence.

She jumped and turned to him, her incredibly beautiful blue eyes staring at him from tiptoe to head. It made him a little uneasily to see her studying him for a bit too long.

When she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, the same sensation he had in the kitchen earlier just hit him again. She was warm and soft. She had gained a little weight and felt more full. The strange sensation switched to a way too warm and tingly feeling. It surprised him but it felt good. And it made his smile grow wider for a few seconds before the usual feeling of uneasiness set up again. He moved away from her and he started looking around in the room.

He noticed piles of books on the floor and on the desk, most of them seemed to be medical manuals. He took a close look at the photos on the mirror. Was this lil' asskicker? She had grown so much he realized she probably wouldn't remember him at all.

She spoke first. "When did you get here?"

He turned around to look at her. "Late morning." And got back at pacing around slowly. "I went to Rick's house but no one was home."

"It's early, Carl is probably still at school and Rick at work. He's gonna be so happy to see you."

He spotted her crossbow resting on the wall close to her bed table. It was clean, no dust. He wondered if she has still been using it, kept training. He moved around, awkwardly and was very aware he should probably say something instead of peeking through her personal stuff.

"How have ya been?"

"Good. Pretty good."

That's all she said. Usually when he started a conversation with someone, he knew that open questions were the easiest way to make them to talk so he didn't have to. But Beth stood there in silent, her eyes following him everywhere he went in the bedroom.

Glenn finally called from downstairs. He almost felt relieved by it until Beth passed so close that her shoulder brushed his arm. And then she put on a damn pair of heels. When she slipped the shoes on her bare feet, Daryl's mind went blank. He had completely lost the track of his thoughts and couldn't stare away. How could he have imagined that spending months apart from her would have changed the way he felt?

"Let's go Daryl Dixon."

She was standing in the doorframe, where they have held each other a few minutes ago, with the shoes, her skinny black jeans, her hair framing her beautiful face and the pink blush on her cheeks... Her smile was intoxicating. Her stare was destabilizing. Her whole self was so damn perfect.

He was screwed.

...

There weren't a lot of places to have fun in the city. A cinema had reopened and was showing the same dozen movies they had in storage. The real only leisurely places that reopened quickly were a few bars and pubs. One of them was very close to their neighborhood and the Washington group had picked up the habit of meeting all together either there or at the Greene's or Grime's houses.

Quickly after their arrival, Glenn started calling everyone, telling them to meet at the bar.

When they got inside and passed in front of the bar, a young man sitting there stopped Daryl. It was one of his team, a young Latino man with very short hair and neck tattoos.

"Sergeant Dixon! Hey Sir!"

Daryl stopped to shake his hand, hearing a muffled giggle behind him. The young man also greeted Tyreese and Sasha warmly.

"Those is my friends" pointing at the two other men sitting at the bar. Daryl just nodded to say hello. "We're glad to be home, sir."

Daryl heard Glenn giggle in his back, not even trying to hide it this time. Daryl just mumbled, "Have a good night Ortiz." And the young man turned back to his friends.

Glenn was standing right behind Daryl and as they all moved to get a table at the other end of the room, he could hear Glenn ask in a far too amused voice.

"Oh whoa. I would have never imagined you letting them call you 'Sir' and all."

Daryl just chook his head and let a "Shutup" escape his lips. Glenn burst into sniggering laughter and it was apparently contagious as everyone was displaying some smirks. Daryl was a little annoyed by it but he couldn't quite contain a light smile of his own. Glenn was right; it had been a long inner process to accept the fact that Daryl was now a military leader. And they all knew him as the grumpy redneck of the group. A lot had changed in the last year, for everyone, but especially for Daryl.

They all sat down and within thirty minutes the whole family was here. Carol arrived and hugged the three soldiers tightly. Lingering a little longer with Tyreese who returned her embrace eagerly. Everything that might have happened to the two of them was apparently far behind them.

Michonne was here too, her face was so different from when she had found them the first time at the prison. More relaxed, more willing to smile and laugh. She seemed to have been brought back to life once she finally found her place in the group.

And finally Rick arrived. Daryl was sitting at the edge of the booth and Rick shook his hand and pulled him on his feet to give him a manly embrace. His wide smile was so genuine it almost made Daryl uncomfortable even if he was just as happy to see his friend, his brother, after all this time.

Daryl and Rick were at the bar, getting some more drinks for the group. The first few hours of this evening had been by far one of the most normal moments Daryl had lived in a while. Even before the apocalypse. It was familiar, friendly and easy.

"Where's Carl?"

"At home watching Judith."

Daryl's mouth corner grew up in a small smile at the sound of lil' asskicker's name.

"How are they?"

"Good, good. Carl goes to school. Most of the time…" Rick answered giving Daryl a knowing look and rolling his eyes. "And Judith, well, she talks and all. It's… it's good to be able to finally give them some kind of a normal life. I never thought it would ever happen. Sometimes it feels too good to be true."

Daryl knew all too well what Rick meant. They never caught a break since it all started and he still had a hard time believing this dream life was going to last.

"Where are you staying?"

"Haven't figured it out yet. Probably the military camp at Franklin Square."

"You're not staying at some camp, come home. We just have a couch to offer though. But you'll see the children in the morning. "

Daryl nodded, happy to be able to sleep in a friendly environment after months on the road.

The barman finally handed them the drinks above the counter.

"Trust me it'll be a five stars hotel compared to the shit camp bed I slept in for the last 70 weeks. "

Back at the group, Maggie was observing Beth tapping on her phone from across the table. Her little sister's face was down but she could see she seemed worried. When Beth's put down the phone on the table, her eyes met her sister's.

"Did you tell him?"

Beth frowned at her sister's question, still looking vaguely upset.

"What?"

"Beth c'mon." Maggie gave her a deliberate wry smile.

Beth shook her head and looked down at her phone. Rick and Daryl arrived with the drinks; preventing Beth to elaborate on the matter and she was actually relieved. She was not ready at all to face this and certainty not willing to talk about it to her sister with everyone in the room.

Apparently they were gone for a bit too long and Abraham, who was now absorbed in a conversation with Tyreese took Daryl's initial place. When Daryl sat down the only remaining seat was next to Beth in the booth. Daryl wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea to sit so close to her. Not after what he felt back in her bedroom. But he put down the drinks on the table and squeezed next to Beth. She moved a bit closer to Michonne so she could leave him more room but it was still quite tight. Both of them had their hands on their lap and their arms were brushing one another. It did make Daryl very self-conscious of her skin touching him and he moved his arm quickly.

Everyone was kind of caught in a conversation but Maggie was still looking at Beth, and now Daryl sitting right across her. She finally asked Daryl how was life outside of Washington.

"Still fucked up."

Everyone stopped talking and Sasha noticed that Daryl clearly didn't want to comment on the matter so she spoke instead.

"Walkers seem to get weaker as they decay. Some of them are just moving skeletons with so little flesh on their bones, we really don't get how they can still be standing. I guess that makes WIPE Unit work easier." She said teasingly glancing at Abraham who scoffed as an answer.

"We raided most of West Virginia and we were heading further west when winter started. We were rescuing people, they get vaccinated and we tell them how to get to the refugees camps that were set up along the way. The WIPE Unit was always at close range, cleaning up the area of walkers. It was actually going pretty smoothly. Until 3 weeks ago."

Sasha paused for a second. The silence had become heavy in the group. Daryl head was down, he was looking at his hand grasping his beer and scratching the label nervously with his nail. He hadn't noticed, too lost in his memories, but Beth had slightly moved her hand and her arm was touching his again. She could sense he was hurting somehow and she felt the urge to feel him closer to her, to reassure him. Touching him was her way of saying she was here.

Sasha continued their story.

"We ran into a good sized refugee camp outside of Corbin in Kentucky when a herd attacked us. We had never encountered so much at a time and we got overrun. WIPE couldn't get there in time. A fire caught up and it blew our trucks with the vaccine supplies. We've lost a lot of men. We had hundreds of survivors and the medical team to put to safety. So we left and headed back here."

Tyreese finally spoke after his sister was finished. "It was getting worse the further we got inland. Corpses are weaker but there're so much of them. So much. People continue dying there. And they turn."

The silence was weighting on the soldiers' shoulders like a morbid burden. The looks on everyone faces were filled with empathy. They all knew too well what it felt to lose people under their watch. At some point it happened to everyone in the group.

Sasha broke the heavy silence and looked kindly at Daryl. "It was the right call to come back home, boss."

And all the sudden Glenn burst into laughter, surprising the whole group.

"Oh my God! 'Boss'? Do you really let them call you that?"

Some wide smiles formed on most faces. It was Glenn's way of lighting the atmosphere; he was trying to lift their weight of pain.

Daryl shook his head and took a sip of beer, before glancing daggers at Sasha who was giggling happily.

"Well he's damn bossy out there! You have to follow the man's plan. And yeah the younger men do call him 'sir' because they are terrified of him. I call him 'boss' just 'cause he hates it." Sasha's voice was more cheerful and a smile was spreading across her face.

Daryl jerked his chin at her and scoffed. "Yeah and 'cause you're an annoying prick Sasha."

The room was now much lighter, laughter and smiles were filling it. Daryl turned lightly his head to look at Beth. She was watching carefully with a wide blissful smile on her face. He blinked a few times and looked away.

"I'm glad you're home." Rick's voice was soft over the ambient noise of laughter and conversations but the statement was directed to Daryl who could clearly hear him from where he was sitting. Rick's eyes scanned the group and came back to Daryl's. "Feels good to be together."


	3. Family

**Chapter 3: Family**

The light was picking from the window's curtains. It was a little bit too bright for Daryl's sleepy eyes. His veins were banging on his temples. He rolled over to bury his face on the back of the couch. He wasn't used to drinking that much anymore and he was now paying the price of believing he could handle his alcohol like he used to before the outbreak.

After a few minutes he sat up on the sofa and rubbed his face with his two hands. He checked the time on the watch Rick gave him before he left Washington a year and a half ago. It was still early. He needed to go to headquarters that day. Abraham made it clear that his work was not finished there and they needed him to figure out what would be their next step.

He heard the noise of light small feet going down the stairs, followed by the voice of Carl coming from upstairs.

"Judy, stop now! Do not run in the stairs dammit!"

The little feet arrived quickly in the living room. He saw the small and dainty figure of Judith rushing. She was giggling and repeating her big brother's words. "Dammit! You say dammit!" Apparently very amused by the fact she was saying it too now.

When she had taken a few steps inside the room she finally noticed Daryl sitting in the middle of the couch and immediately stopped, her joyful smile dropping from her lips.

"Hi there lil' asskicker."

She slightly leaned her head on the side and looked thoughtfully at him.

"You uncle Daryl?"

Daryl's eyes open wider. He felt a bump in his heart at the little girl's high-pitched voice calling him that. It was the first time in his life he actually felt pure pride filling his chest. He nodded at Judith with infinite love in his eyes.

Carl came running a few seconds after his sister. He was all grown up. He still had his long hair, wet from the shower, falling all over his forehead. He saw Daryl immediately and ran to hug him.

"Daryl!"

He had arrived in Washington less than 48 hours ago and already too many people had hugged him. Don't they all remember that he didn't really liked being touched, let alone being hugged by everyone? These folks were his family but he swore if any of them tried to hug him again, he's going to bolt out.

"You look taller." He only told the boy in a deep voice.

"That's called growing up man."

They stayed a little in the living room, Judith shyly approaching Daryl, getting to know him, encouraged by her brother. Rick apparently had talked about Daryl to his daughter. After the three of them spent some time together, Carl had to go to school and drop Judith at day care.

Daryl climbed the stairs to go to the bathroom and take a shower. When the warm water hit his bare skin Daryl left himself drift away, taking a few moments to stop thinking about the terrible events that happened outside of the city. Letting the comforting feeling of his family reunion, his meeting with lil' asskicker this morning and the thought of living more moments like this sink in. It was still strange for him to feel all this comfort.

He didn't quite recall having such a peaceful time, even at the prison. Back then he was still struggling with his brother's death and his search for the Governor. His guilt for not killing him when he had a chance was still present and he could feel so vividly how much suffering the fall of the prison and the death of Hershel brought on everyone. How hard it had been for Beth.

He turned on cold water to wash out the hangover and erase the image of her face from his mind. He couldn't allow himself to think about her that way. Not after he left Washington and left her here. He knew she was safe, he knew she would be happy here. She had a life now. She had built this life without him.

…

He came back from headquarters when the sun was already down. He got his motorcycle back and driving it on the street of the city was such a relief. Like he finally found the thing that was missing from this perfect picture. Well almost. Something else was missing, he wasn't sure he wanted to admit he knew what it was.

He parked the bike in front of the Greene's house and came knocking at the door. Glenn opened the door, looking a bit surprised.

"Hey you've got your bike back."

"Yeah. I missed it."

"Don't doubt that. You probably missed it more than you missed us." Said a joyful Glenn stepping aside to let Daryl come into his home.

Once inside Daryl followed a limping Glenn in the kitchen.

"Do you want a beer?"

Daryl raised his eyebrows.

"Think I had enough beer for the week."

"Ah remember back at CDC when you made fun of me for being so hungover? I can return the favor now. 'Cause you kinda look like crap."

Daryl scoffed remembering this night. It seemed so long ago. He was another man back then, it was another life. Glenn sat on the counter and started eating from an opened pack of Cheetos. He offered the pack to Daryl who refused with a headshake. They exchanged some small talk, but quickly Glenn said, "Beth is upstairs."

Daryl glanced at him, looking genuinely surprise even if he was aware he stopped his bike in front of this house and not Rick's for a reason. A soft giggle escaped Glenn and he shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong Daryl, it's good to see you, but I know you're not here to keep me company while my wife is fighting crime in the streets of our city."

…

Beth's door was opened when Daryl arrived upstairs. She was laying backwards on her bed, flat on her stomach, her two feet crossed up above her. She was immerged in a book and taking notes in a notebook on her side. Like the day before Daryl stayed a few minutes right outside her bedroom and studied her from there.

She finally noticed from the corner of her eyes that someone was standing by the door and jumped a little in surprised.

Daryl stepped in and sat on the chair in front of the desk, turning it towards her. She straightened herself and sat with her legs crossed under her body to face him.

"I thought I heard a bike."

Daryl just nodded. She suddenly remembered how hard it was to get words out of this mouth of his. She realized now that they spent so much time apart it was going to take her a little while to restore the bond they shared after the fall of the prison.

"Do you wanna go out for a walk?"

"Sun's almost down."

"There's no curfew anymore now that everyone in the city has been vaccinated."

She leaned her head on the side and he just nodded at her.

…

Beth had a light jacket on; the weather had been so much warmer lately she really didn't need more. The streets were empty and dark, and a strange silence was floating around, although it wasn't threatening. Daryl still wasn't used to being in busy streets filled with people and cars during the day, it was actually very calming to walk outside next to Beth with only silence surrounding them.

He asked about the books he saw in her room and she told him she was trying to follow courses to learn medicine. She was still a nurse but she was hoping to be able to become a doctor some day. She had hope. She still had so much hope. And even if he knew it had always been a strong part of her, Daryl still found it admirable and he remembered how much her hope and determination had been his beacon at the end of the tunnel after the prison.

They were now out of their neighborhood when a military truck stopped by them. A young soldier in full gear got out of the vehicle and walked toward them with a rifle in hand. He asked them what they were doing outside at this hour. Daryl answered him taking a step in his direction, hiding Beth closely behind him.

"Thought curfew had been lifted?"

"Yes well we still don't see many civilians outside at this hour."

Daryl hadn't been carrying his crossbow around since they entered the city, but he still had a gun on the back of his jeans and a knife strapped under his vest. Those habits were probably the hardest to lose.

His hand reached under his t-shirt collar and pulled out the military plaques Abraham gave him when he joined his squad.

"Sergeant Dixon, VAC Second Unit." He just stated without any expression on his face.

The soldier nodded and his grip on his weapon seemed to have lightened.

"Have a good evening Sir." And he went back inside the truck.

Beth waited until the truck left to start walking again.

"I would have never imagined you working in the army."

"You and me both." He grunted a bit looking somehow upset. "Merle was in the military when he was younger. He punched a sergeant or something and ended up in jail. I was still a kid and I just hated the army back then."

Beth was looking at him carefully; amazed and glad he was still able to share those memories with her. He still trusted her after all this time.

"Reckon it still feels weird but it's the only way to help."

"And it was a good reason to leave." Beth was looking at her feet on the ground. She knew it was a pretty harsh thing to say to Daryl but she actually believed it and she had always been honest to him. To everyone actually. She could be very blunt and wasn't ashamed of it.

Daryl grunted again for sole answer, he was also looking at his feet.

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I wanted to help."

"Yeah well it's not the only reason."

Daryl scoffed. "Then miss know-it-all, tell me why?"

"You were afraid to settle down. To be part of the family."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you've never been part of a family."

"Merle was family."

"A family that takes care of you, cares about you. I'm sure Merle cared about you in his way, he loved you, you were his little brother. But our group, we chose each other. We could have parted, abandoned each other so many times. After the farm, after the Governor attacked us the first time, and the second time. But we chose to be a family and to care. You just weren't ready yet to be loved by us."

Daryl stayed silence, reflecting on Beth's words. They were like spikes in his chest but there was some truth in them. And he didn't want to admit it.

"Not sure I came out there for you to shrink my feelings."

"Why are we here then?"

Daryl shrugged and went silent again. She forgot how annoying that was, his way of shutting down and not give her any response. She suddenly stopped on the sidewalk and planted her hands on her hips. He turned around to face her and started looking at her intensely like he did so many times after the fall of the prison. That's when she felt the urge to tell him. She couldn't face the feeling of lying to him, or omitting this part of her life. A part that somehow had a lot to do with him. She dropped her arms to her sides and her eyes drifted away from him.

"I met someone."

She didn't look to see Daryl's reaction. She couldn't face it; she couldn't be disappointed if he didn't react and she also couldn't see him hurt if that's what he could feel. At the moment she was so confused by his way of acting towards her. When she didn't hear any kind of response, she lifted her head to finally look at him. He had his back turned to her and he was looking in the distance, in the darkness of the street before them. So she continued.

"His name's Tom. He works in Rick's unit with Michonne and Maggie. He's been asking me out for months. I wasn't interested at first. I don't know what changed."

But she knew. After a year she wasn't sure anymore that Daryl would come back. Maggie was heartbroken to see her sister living in the past and she ended up convincing her it was okay to move on. That it would be good for her.

"I finally accepted a couple of months ago."

Daryl turned back to look at her, she couldn't read anything on his face. It was blank and it was hurting her. Her heart started pounding on her chest as she realized what she had told him. It felt like betrayal, almost like cheating. Although she knew she didn't do anything wrong.

"You happy?"

His question truly confused her. Of all things she hadn't expected him to say that.

"What?"

"Does he make you happy?" Repeated Daryl.

"I-" She hesitated. She actually had never asked herself that question. Since she had arrived here all she could think about was going back to a normal life. And dating seemed to be one of the things 20 years old girls used to do. But she never really wondered if that was what she wanted for herself, if it would bring her happiness.

"I don't know."

Beth's eyes were wide open, looking straight at Daryl. He didn't say anything. He finally moved slowly next to her and she was in such a confused state she didn't realize at first he wasn't walking towards her but passed by her to retrace their steps.

"S'late. We should head back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

So most of you had guess... Beth does have a boyfriend...

Thank you everyone who favorited and left reviews! I am very glad you guys like this story 3  
>And thanks Nia my wonderful beta!<p> 


	4. Turned

**Chapter 4: Turned**

Beth had been working in ER for a few weeks now. It was by far the busiest department of the hospital. The Community Center had its own medical unit for administrating the vaccine to new refugees and also for small injuries and providing over the counter drugs to treat them. They sent people that needed stronger treatments or had severe injuries to the ER.

The last two days had been quite busy with the arriving of the civilians Daryl's team had brought back from Kentucky. Those people were exhausted by the road, some severely burnt and the ER department barely had room for everyone.

After a quick lunch break Beth was heading back to her check round. Some people were lying on hospital beds in the corridors, it was chaotic and the ambient noise was filled with cries of pain. The nurses and doctors activity was restless.

She was still in the corridor checking patients when she heard a scream. It was something else, not the usual suffering cry but a scream of terror she knew too well. Patients and medical staff started racing in every direction, running away from the threat. She didn't think and started walking rapidly from where the chaos seemed to come.

Finally, in the middle of the turmoil, she saw it. A walker. One of their patients had turned and he was attacking a woman lying on the floor. She had fallen from her bed and was covering herself with the sheet for protection.

The walker was above her, scratching through the surface of the thin fabric. His moans, this noise she hadn't heard in so long, was piercing her ears and waking a deep fear buried inside for two years. The adrenaline rushed quickly and she could feel her heart pounding faster and erratically. She had to think. Quickly. She didn't have time to let the fear come to the surface.

The woman on the floor was calling for help and people around her were still screaming. Nurses and doctors were grabbing beds to move the patients away from the corridor. Beth spotted a surgery cart close to her and opened all the drawers in a hurry. She found a kit wrapped in plastic with a scalpel in it and quickly opened it tearing down the plastic.

She planted her two feet on the ground steadily and called out the walker at the top of her voice.

"Come here! Hey here! Come get me!"

The walker turned his head. It was an old man, he was quick on his feet, not like the last walkers she encountered outside. He had freshly turned.

The dead man was soon close to her. She put the cart in front of her to keep him at arm's length and when he was close enough she drove the scalpel through his eye locket splashing thick blood over her arm. The walker collapsed on the cart before hitting the ground with a thud.

She threw the cart on the side and went running to help the woman on the ground. When she removed the sheet it was soaked in blood. Her blood, the walker had taken a large bite on her arm.

Two soldiers arrived at the scene, weapons in hand. They asked what was happening and Beth didn't even take the time to look at them. Another nurse came running by her side to look at the woman's wound and started going through the supplies in the cart to help her. Beth looked around to understand where the dead patient had come from. The other nurse apparently figured out what she was seeking and pointed to another bed a few yards from Beth.

"That was Mister Doyle. I think he had a lung infection."

Beth grabbed the chart on the bed and looked at it carefully. She spoke out loud in surprise.

"He was vaccinated."

She blinked a couple of times realizing what that meant.

"He was vaccinated and he turned." She said loud and clear so the nurse and the military men could hear her and they all went silent for a second taking in her statement.

The soldiers moved slowly closer to the patient, weapons on hand and Beth passed by them in a hurry to come by the woman and the nurse.

"We have to amputate her arm!" She turned to the soldiers and yelled at them "Do not touch her! She still has a chance!"

The patient started screaming and the nurse looked at her in surprise, her eyes open widely in horror.

"No! No! I am vaccinated! Don't do it!"

"Sarah, get Doctor Patricks!" She told at the nurse in a commanding tone.

Sarah got quickly on her feet and started running. Beth put her two hands on the patient's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes with determination, looking as calm and confident as she could manage.

"Listen to me. We have to amputate your arm. The vaccine didn't work on this man. He died and turned. If we wait you might die too. If we cut your arm you'll have a chance."

The patient was sobbing and repeating barely understandable 'No's. Beth continued trying to resonate with her. She grabbed the surgery kit on the floor and started cutting and tearing out the patient shirt at the seam of the shoulder.

"You wanna live or die and come back as one those things?" Her tone was harsh now and the patient stopped sobbing. Her eyes were filled with terror and Beth felt her hands shaking and her heart pounding so hard she could almost hear it over the sound of chaos around them.

Sarah came back with the doctor and other nurses, they helped put the patient back on the bed. Beth turned to the doctor.

"We have to amputate her arm. Now. This man…" She said pointing her finger to the dead body on the floor. "He was vaccinated and he turned. We can take the chance to just treat the bite. She might turn too."

"What? What do you mean? He turned?"

"Yes! Listen we have to do it _now_." She was almost supplicating the doctor.

"Will… Will it work?" Said the patient the voice tainted with tears and distress.

"It will." Beth paused for a second. "My father lived after his leg was cut off because he was bitten. But we have to be quick."

The doctor looked for a second to the patient and finally pulled it together. He started shouting orders for medical supplies and hurried everyone into the closest room.

The whole scene probably lasted less than 10 minutes, Beth felt like it had been hours. She rushed after the medical staff in the room.

…

She got out of the room with Sarah at her side. Beth's eyes were blank, she couldn't really process what had just happened at the moment. They walked slowly in the corridor. It had been cleared. The dead body of Mister Doyle was gone and she noticed an increase in military presence in the ER. It took them long enough to arrived but now they seemed to be everywhere.

When the two women arrived at the reception desk, Beth heard a familiar voice.

"Beth Greene. She works here. Yes. Were is she?"

Daryl was above the counter talking to the receptionist. She didn't react and just said his name.

"Daryl."

He turned and took a step in her direction before stopping. He was looking at her, at her blouse and she could see a hint of panic in his eyes. She lowered her head and looked at what she was wearing. She was covered in blood. Both walker and human. She nervously removed her blouse and hurriedly said "I'm okay. It's not my blood."

Daryl walked the few steps that separated them and put his hand lightly on the side of her shoulder, he was barely touching her.

"I heard on the radio. Is it contained?"

Sarah, who was still standing next to Beth, started talking before Beth could even open her mouth.

"Beth contain the whole damn thing by herself you mean! She killed the biter and practically cut off the patient's arm off herself!" She turned to Beth. "You should in a WIPE Team Beth, not in here!"

Beth put her eyes in Daryl's. "I hate killing them."

Her look was hard and dark. She walked past Daryl and took long and rapid step to head out. He followed her outside.

…

Daryl was leaning on the wall, a cigarette between his lips. Beth was pacing around, anxiously. She hadn't stop moving ever since they went out of the hospital building.

"You should really get a cellphone you know? Texting would have been easier."

"I didn't own a phone before the apocalypse. Certainly won't start using one now."

"I don't understand what happened. We make sure they're all vaccinated when they get here. That can't be a mistake. That's not possible. How could he have turned." Her voice was rapid and worried. Daryl was carefully observing her.

"Maybe the vaccine didn't work on him."

"How is that possible? Did it ever happen outside?"

"Not that I know of."

She stopped pacing and looked at the building door appearing to want to come back inside.

"We have to tell the Vaccine Center. Tell Eugene."

"They probably already done it by now."

"I need to make sure."

Daryl threw the cigarette on the sidewalk and stopped her by catching her forearm with his hand.

"Beth. You're in shock. Ya need to calm down."

"What? No, I'm not in shock. We need to tell Eugene. We…"

Daryl was looking down at her hands. She followed his look and finally noticed they were shaking. Her whole body was shaking. She suddenly found it very hard to breath regularly. She blinked and a tear fell on her cheek. It caught her by surprise and she quickly went to wipe it with her hand. Daryl was still holding her arm, his fingers firmly but gently holding her. She wasn't aware of it until now. Her whole body was starting to function bit by bit, feeling the fear in her chest, the hand of Daryl on her arm and the proximity of his body to hers.

They heard someone calling in the distance and Daryl removed his hand rapidly.

"Beth! Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard."

The man approached her and put his two hands on her arms. Daryl took a few steps back from them. The man leaned on her and tried to kiss her but she quickly moved back and his lips barely brushed hers. She pushed him gently.

"You're okay? Your sister's on the way too."

"Yes yes." Her tone was annoyed. "It's all contained, the army took care of it."

Daryl frowned, not sure he understood why she lied. Why she didn't tell him what she had done, what she was capable of? She was avoiding both of the men's looks and Daryl realized she probably was uncomfortable by his presence.

"Am gonna go."

The man turned to look at him and quickly offered his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm Tom."

Daryl looked down at his hand stretching to him and lifted up his eyes to take a good look at Tom. He was older that he had imagined, probably in his late twenties, early thirties. He had short dark hair, shorter than his and was wearing a cop uniform, with a colt on his side. The friendly smile on Tom's face was starting to fade away as Daryl made it clear he wasn't planning on shaking his hand.

"Daryl Dixon." He told him in a raspy voice.

Tom's face twitched, he looked surprised and dropped his hand on his side.

"Oh whoa so you are _the_ Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl took another step back, slightly turned his body and looked at the man sideways, getting clearly uncomfortable.

"You're kind of a legend you know. People talk about you and your squad. And Rick speaks about you so damn much. It's an honor to meet you."

He stretched his hand again at Daryl and took a step to come closer to him. He seemed genuinely impressed. Daryl scratched his chin for a second and finally passed by him and Beth.

"I need t'go."

Beth tried to open her mouth but Daryl was already a few yards away when he turned his head lightly to her direction.

"Go rest Beth."

He left heading to the parking lot to get his bike.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wasn't planing in publishing this before the weekend, but it was my birthday yesterday so I felt generous. Plus i'm going on vacations next week (yay Italy!) So I might not publish anything for at least one or two weeks.

And so we meet with Tom... Not sure Daryl is too thrilled with meeting him. This was my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you liked it as well!

Thank you everyone for reading and favoriting the story. And as usual a big shout out to my terrific beta Nia!


	5. Lies

**Chapter 5: Lie**

The evening of the hospital incident, Beth was waiting outside, sitting on the porch stairs of her house with a hot cup of tea in her hands. She heard in the distance the noise of a motorcycle.

Daryl stopped in front of Rick's house, hopped off the bike and engaged the kickstand in a flowing movement that looked so natural for him. He spotted her when Beth was already crossing the street to meet him in Rick's small front yard.

She was wearing a tank top with a thick knitted sweater that was a little bit too big for her. It was slipping from her bare shoulder and she lifted it up to cover it while sitting on the porch's stairs. Daryl sat next to her one arm resting on his knee and his free hand scratching at the tip of his beard.

"How d'you feel?"

"Better. You were right. I was kind of freaking out earlier. I guess I'd never imagined having to kill walkers here. I figured we were safe. I let my guard down, it's not what you taught me."

"Dunno if I'm the one who taught you anything. You fought back and you saved a life."

Being by his side was such a comforting feeling for Beth. In that moment she didn't want anything else. Just knowing he was close made her feel safe and at ease. All she needed was his presence after the events of the afternoon.

"You keep training?"

Beth murmured an interested "Mhm?"

"Your crossbow. Saw it in your room."

"Yeah Carl and I go to this abandoned gymnasium with Maggie and Michonne to train. And some others sometimes. I'm actually pretty good with guns now. But the crossbow feels… more natural to me."

Daryl gave her an approving nod and she smiled, remembering her first day of training with him. He had been much more patient than she had imagined. He took the time to let her make mistakes and gave her simple and direct advice. Never yelled, never lost his temper. Of course this happened after they burnt down the moonshine cabin, their relationship had shifted then. It had been easier to communicate with Daryl after she made him open up about his life, about who he was. In fact after that, everything was easier, even for her.

All she wished right now was to go back to this relationship. She knew he trusted her back then and she hoped it was still the case. She didn't want to overwhelm him so she chose to let him come to her. And he did. He had come to her twice in the last twenty-four hours, last night at her home and this afternoon when he thought she was in danger. It was encouraging and maybe now was the time to let him know more about how she felt.

"Are you gonna leave again?"

"Probably. I dunno."

He shrugged his shoulders and the usual silence settled down before she finally spoke.

"I was sad when you left."

And that was an understatement. Beth felt like now was her chance to get him to understand what she wanted him to stay, it was selfish and it'd probably drive him away. She always knew why he left. She told him last night, he wasn't ready and he had to find a purpose, a way to help. But she wasn't ready to let him go, not again, not a second time.

"You have no idea how mad I was at you for leaving us. And how mad I was at myself."

Daryl frowned and he stared at her beautiful big blue eyes, he could see the anguish in them and it was hurting him.

"Y'could have asked me to stay."

The pain in her eyes was replaced by surprise.

"I didn't have the right." They stared at each other intensely; none of them ready to break the gaze. "Would you have stayed?"

"I dunno."

"You don't know much tonight Mr. Dixon." Beth gave him a wry chuckle.

Daryl kept his eyes trained on hers and it was now making her slightly uncomfortable. He lightly shook his head, apparently trying to get rid of some thoughts.

"What if I ask you now?" She quietly asked.

Daryl's look changed, it was more questioning but he didn't say a word.

"What would you do if I ask you to stay now?"

Daryl was biting his lower lip while staring at her. He didn't hesitate much and turned his gaze away.

"I'd go."

"Is it because of Tom?"

"I don't care about your boyfriend Beth." Daryl's tone wasn't exactly calm, there was a kind of bitterness in it and it hit Beth straight in the chest. Her jaw clenched and she stood on her feet in front of him, giving him a hard look.

"Oh is that right? Is that why you were being a jerk to him earlier?"

He stayed silent. He knew he could have been nicer to the guy, after all Tom hadn't done anything wrong- nothing to annoy him. Since this afternoon, Daryl was trying to convince himself that, but really all he could think of was this man kissing Beth in front of him. As quick as the kiss had been, it had raised hatred in Daryl's stomach and he couldn't quite get rid of the feeling. He damn knew why this was happening, but he was trying to push it away as much as possible. After all he didn't have any right to feel that way. He was trying to convince himself he didn't care about the fact she had someone, but the constant pain was reminding him he had little control over this.

"I asked you a question." She glared it him from above.

Daryl stood up too and started pacing around Beth, his eyes defying her.

"Why d'you care? You ain't happy with him anyway."

She finally lost her temper and raised her voice at him.

"And you, you're happy out there? Away from your family? Away from the people who protected you for years during the damn apocalypse? Away from _me_?"

"Maybe I am!"

"Bullshit! You lie, you always lie when you don't want to face what you really feel!"

They were both yelling now. Daryl walked the steps to get to the door and opened it before throwing at her brutal and final words.

"That makes both of us."

Daryl slammed the door shut and Beth jumped at the loud noise and just stood there, at the bottom of the stairs. Her breath was heavy and her fists clenched on her sides. She knew he was talking about her relationship with Tom and the fact she admitted last night not being happy with him.

She crossed the road in a hurry to get back to her house.

Daryl stepped inside the living room to find Rick sitting in the sofa. He had a book in one hand and a mug in the other. He leaned to the coffee table to put down the cup, and curled the book in his hand.

Daryl stayed at the door a few seconds, waiting for his friend to speak. He wasn't sure how much Rick had heard from his conversation with Beth. And he felt suddenly ashamed of the way he yelled at her outside. Rick seemed calm and he looked at Daryl carefully before speaking.

"Tom is a good guy. I am not sure he's the right man for her, but he treats her well."

Daryl entered the living room in a hurry and went to the window to peek outside and saw Beth slamming her front door.

"I don't give a shit about her damn boyfriend."

His jaw was locked and he spoke with his teeth clenched. He was furious and in that moment he realized he had no reason to be. All Beth had said to him wasn't really news. He had always figured him leaving Washington had hurt her. And telling her he would go even if she asked him not to had been harsh.

"But that's not true."

Rick's voice was calm and even. Daryl took a few deep breaths and started pacing in front of the living room window. He remained silent, trying to calm himself down.

"Maybe you're fooling yourself but you're not fooling me. Daryl you shouldn't push her away."

"I ain't pushing her away. There's nothing to push away. I don't know what's got into this mind of hers."

"She asked you to stay. She wants to be with you."

"No."

Daryl's tone was more badly tempered now and he didn't hesitate with his last answer.

"But she does, she had wanted this for a long time."

He jerked his chin at Rick. "And how d'you know that, huh?"

"I know her. She's my daughter. I've known ever since we found her after Terminus."

Daryl let another silence stretch between them. He stopped pacing around and his voice was now quieter than ever.

"I ain't good for her."

"Why?"

Daryl jerked his arm around him.

"Fucking look at me! I'm not able to care about anyone that way! Just can't. I'll just hurt her again and again. I don't fucking know how to love anyone."

And he said it. The word 'love'. It had been lingering in his mind but never really reached the surface until Beth and Rick pushed him in that direction. He became stiff and turned his back to Rick. He wanted to bury himself in the ground. He wanted to disappear. It was one of those moments when even his own presence was making him uncomfortable. He couldn't face himself, let alone Rick.

"Don't push away the people you love. I did this once and I lost her, forever. She died believing I hated her."

He sensed Rick come closer to him. He clearly heard a crack in his voice at the mention of Lori and he couldn't stand listening to Rick's broken words. He turned to face him and squinted, watching the pain in Rick's eyes before his friend talked again.

"This place is safe for now. But there's no way of knowing if it's gonna last. You and me we know it ain't that easy. Maybe you won't be walking this Earth for long. Same for her."

Daryl's heart suddenly felt heavy at the thought of losing Beth all over again. Too many vivid memories came back to him. Rick finally closed the space between them and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologize for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be much longer ;)

Hope you guys liked the premiere. I can definitely say it was everything I was hoping for (maybe I wish we'd see a little bit of Beth ^^ But I was so stressed, I sobbed like a baby and I screamed at the screen when I saw who was back! So Yeah, it was GOOD!)

A big thank you to my awesome beta Nia who always has encouraging words! Thank you doll!


	6. Lost

**A/N: **Quick note before you start reading: there's a lot of mentions of what happened in the prequel of this story "A Little Faith". So it's better if you have read it before. It's not crucial to understand what's going on but it might be better to enjoy this chapter.

Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Lost<strong>

It had been a few days since Beth and Daryl had the fight at Rick's porch. They hadn't talked or seen each other since. Daryl had been working late lately and kind of avoiding the whole group. His behavior was looking more and more like the one he had when they arrived in Washington. And Beth was starting to feel guilty it might have been their talk that pushed him away. Bringing Tom into the conversation was stupid, because she knew this had nothing to do with him. But probably more with the fact that she had a life now, boyfriend or not, they actually all had life, new friends, new houses, new jobs. Daryl probably didn't know who he was now in this group. She realized she had to show him he did have his place here, with them.

She was siting on the living rug at the Grime's house, doing her homework with Judith playing next to her. The little girl was quiet; she had such a calm and tempered disposition. Beth was proud to have raised such an adorable baby, along with Rick and Carol. The girl seemed to have a balance in her life, despise all the horror they had witnessed outside. They really got here in time for Judith to find a safe and steady environment to grow up in.

It was around diner time when Rick came home. Beth was too absorbed in her work that she didn't notice the time. He came in the living room and kissed Beth's head before taking Judith in his arms.

"Oh you're getting so heavy! Soon I won't be able to pick you up."

Judith giggled and threw her small arms around her daddy's neck. Beth started gathering her books when Rick asked if she wanted to stay for diner. Rick wasn't really known for being the best cook in town. It was actually Carl's job, or Beth's when Carl was spending time at his friends like tonight.

"Don't worry I won't cook" He said sounding amused. "Carol is coming. She apparently made too much stew yesterday, she has leftovers to share."

Beth hesitated. She wasn't sure she was ready to face Daryl yet, especially in Rick's house, with Judith and Carol around. Rick seemed to notice something was troubling her and keeping her silence.

"He's probably gonna work late tonight. He hasn't come home before midnight in the last couple of days."

Beth just nodded. She wasn't sure how much Rick knew about their fight but he was apparently aware something was going on.

"It'll be good if you talk to him."

"Yeah I know. I will."

She gave him a soft smile and collected her books to put them on the hallway dresser.

"I'm gonna set up the table."

…

Carol arrived shortly after Rick and Beth had set up the dinner table. She heat up the food and they were getting ready to start eating. Beth was filling water into a pitcher in the kitchen when Carol touched the small of her back.

"How are you sweetheart? Any other incidents in the hospital?"

It was funny to Beth how everyone was talking about an "incident" and not saying the word "walker" or any other nicknames people had for the dead. Especially at the hospital, people had been in such a state of shock, it was kind of taboo to even mention it. She didn't get it, it was an important matter and nobody had heard from the Vaccine Center or the Government for news on the fact this man had been vaccinated and turned anyway.

They had brought the body for an autopsy to Eugene scientific team but they haven't heard anything about yet. Beth wanted to ask Abraham about this, he certainly knew but they haven't heard from him either since the "incident". She selfishly thought that maybe it could a conversation starter when she'll see Daryl.

"I don't think so. Nobody really talks about it. I don't think it's very clever though, not keeping us inform. They have created a quarantine space where we keep people with terminal diseases or those we can't treat. The army is everywhere. It's- well it's disturbing."

"Are you allowed to carry a weapon at work?"

Carol seemed genuinely worried and Beth was glad for it. Her relationship with Carol was the closest she had to a mother daughter bond.

"I didn't ask. But I have been wearing my knife strap under my blouse for the last couple of days."

Carol nodded and smiled affectionately at Beth. They headed to the living room to eat dinner with Rick and Judith. It was a quiet and relaxing evening for Beth. It almost get her mind off Daryl.

There had been no signs of Daryl; they finished dinner when Rick received a call. He said it was the station; he was needed there and would probably be spending the night at work.

Beth had just put Judith in bed and saw Rick getting out of the house when she was coming back from upstairs.

"Do you want me to spend the night? To look after Judith."

"No don't worry, Carl should be home any time now. It's already way past his curfew but I just called him, he's on the way."

"Ok I'll wait until he arrives."

Carol was waiting by the door. "I'll wait with you." She offered.

Beth put a kiss on Rick's cheek and he nodded at Carol in silence before exiting the house.

After the dishes were done, Beth stepped out of the house to get some fresh hair. It was a chilly evening and she shivered when a light breeze passed on her bare arms. She could see the lights on her house and wondered if Maggie had to stay to the police station as well tonight.

She looked at the few stairs at her feet and the memory of her fight with Daryl came back to her. She didn't know if she should be pissed at him or feel guilty for provoking him. All she wanted was for him to react, for him to let her know or show her what he felt. She wasn't sure of anything now. All the moments they shared when they were on the run, she had been so sure back then he cared deeply about her. She didn't know if it was love but she was certain something stronger had grown in him. Her heart ached a little when she remembered those moments, at the kitchen table of the funeral home, during their car ride for supplies when they were at the warehouse. And the kiss, this amazing moment she would ever forget. It probably changed everything. At least for her, it had been the exact moment where she knew she wanted more. She wanted him.

But now he was distant again. All this was wasted because of a stupid fight.

And there was Tom. She hadn't seen him since the walker attack at the hospital. She hadn't returned his calls, just sending him texts saying she was busy. He was a nice guy and never questioned it, just sending her messages from time to time to check up on her. She wouldn't be able to avoid him for much longer and she hoped he hadn't talk to her sister yet. Maggie would be prying about it if she found out and Beth really didn't feel like talking to her sister about Tom or Daryl. Not yet.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she jumped when the door opened behind her. Carol walked to stand next to her and handed her jacket to her.

"Don't get a cold now."

"Thank you."

Beth accepted the jacket eagerly.

"What's the matter sweetheart? You've looked worried all night."

Beth shrugged and gave her a timid smile. Hiding how she felt had never been her strong suit, especially not to people she was close with like Carol or Maggie.

"Is it because of Daryl?"

Beth stared at her feet for several seconds before turning her head to Carol. She had a slightly sly smile on her face.

"Come on honey, we all know something has been going on with the two of you ever since they found us in the wood two years ago."

Beth chuckled, she had always figured most of them had noticed, Rick, Carol, maybe Carl. And Maggie of course knew, she never really talked to her sister about what happened between Daryl and her. She wasn't sure herself what had been going on. But Maggie had noticed how much Beth had been miserable when Daryl left Washington. They had talked a little bit about him but Beth actually never told her how much he meant for her. Glenn was probably aware too. She didn't mind Glenn knew as long as he kept this for himself. Which wasn't a sure thing though, he wasn't the best secret keeper.

But the "all" in Carol's phrase was making her wonder if more of the group noticed.

Beth finally spoke. "There's actually nothing going on. I am not sure there will ever be."

Carol tilted her hand slightly to the side to study Beth's. Her eyes were dry, her voice was even. The girl she knew at the prison was so much stronger now, it astonished her and at the same time it felt so logical. She had always been strong and with everything they've been through she did changed and developed her strengths for the safety of the group. Still, Carol could see that Beth was upset about Daryl, she could hear it in her voice.

"Do you want something to happen between you?"

Beth didn't say a word and kept staring at her feet.

"Or maybe something has already happened?"

Carol put her hand on Beth's forearm to get her full attention.

"No- well yes. But a long time ago. And things have changed so much. It feels like it never happened."

"Did you two…"

Carol let her phrase on hold, encouraging Beth to finish it. The girl sighted and closed her eyes for a second. All of this had been such a big secret and she had carried it for so long. Right now all she wanted was to cry out loud how much she wanted him, how much she loved him. Maybe that was the right time, maybe Carol was the right person to talk to. She knew Daryl so well and Beth had always valued her opinion. So she finally let it out.

"We kissed. Once. When we were still at the warehouse."

Carol didn't seem that surprised and Beth felt kind of relieved to finally phrase that out loud to someone, so she continued her story.

"We were hunting and a herd attacked us. I almost didn't make it, but Daryl saved me." She chuckled. "Again. And I kissed him. I think he returned the kiss. It's been so long now, I feel like I don't remember this clearly. Like it's something I made up or dreamed of, you know?"

She turned to look at Carol who was still silence, letting her to empty her heart.

"And then he shut down. We never talked about it and he just focused on getting us here. I don't know- I was sure he was feeling it. What we had. What I thought we had. But I don't know anymore. Maybe I imagined it."

"What about now? Now that he is back?"

"We had kind of a fight the other day. I provoked him. I asked if he would stay if I asked him. He said no."

Her eyes suddenly filled with pain, she planted them in Carol's loving look. The older woman smiled and spoke softly.

"When Daryl's upset he doesn't really think before speaking. He just acts on instinct. And his instincts always tell him to protect himself. I am not sure he has ever been loved properly. And it's hard to figure out how to deal with love when you've never experienced it. Letting people in, letting them care is scary. Because when you do that you can get hurt and hurt is all he has known for so long."

"I know, I know that. How can I make him change? How can I make him know I won't hurt him?"

"You can't change him Beth. It's too late. That's how he's made of. But you can make him understand. It will take time because he's also damn stubborn. But you have to let him know that you love him. Because I'm not sure at this point he realized that. He's too scared. He's just lost right now."

The weight on Beth's chest was growing heavily and she gripped Carol's hand and squeezed it.

"You know how to talk to this man Beth. You've always had. You're special you two. You're good together."

Tears started to appear at the edge of Beth's eyes when Carl opened the wooden front gate. He greeted the women and Beth followed him inside to gather her books with Carol closely behind.

When they had say their goodbyes and were both on the front porch again, Carol wrapped her arms around Beth's shoulders and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. Beth closed her eyes and took in the comfort of the embrace.

Carol stepped back a little and looked at Beth.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come home with you and talk some more?"

"No don't worry, I'm okay. It's late anyway."

"Alright. You can come any time to talk you know? I'm here for you."

"I know."

Beth nodded and gave Carol a last hug before they headed out of the front yard to go their separate ways.

…

Beth was ready to go to bed, still a little shaken by her conversation with Carol. Her words were playing in repeat in her head. She needed to fix things, she needed to let him know that they could be good together, that they could be happy together. And she knew he thought about it at some point. He had been the one suggesting they should stay in the funeral home. _Maybe you don't have to leave that. Maybe we stick around here for a while. _Just try to make a life on their own. He had seen it back then, that they could have share this home and build something. Survive together. Sometimes she wondered, what if they had stay, what if the herd had never attacked them? What would have happened if she hadn't been taken and they had meet on that road?

Her phone was on her nightstand when she heard it buzzing, breaking the silence inside her bedroom and stopping the questions from spinning in her head.

She stretched her hands and grabbed the cold piece of plastic. When she looked at the small screen, Tom's name appeared, glowing in the darkness of the night.

The screen blinked for a few seconds before turning black again and her eyes needed a few more minutes to adjust and stop seeing his name blinking in front of her in the dark.

She remembered how she felt about telling Daryl about him, how the feeling of betrayal hit her in the gut. And now it hit her again. Tom was a good man. He certainly didn't need her coldness and the distance she was putting between them. It wasn't the right thing to do.

The phone vibrated in her hand again, just once, another message adding up to the several others he felt her the last few days. She didn't check it and decided to call him back, her thumb hovering on the green button for a few second while she hesitated.

When she finally pressed it, the waiting buzz only rang one time before she heard his muffled voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey you. I was really starting to think you were dodging me." He said in a fake playful voice, but she could still hear his concern.

"I- I'm sorry."

"You in bed?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Listen, I didn't mean to avoid you. I just… I needed some time."

She could hear his breathing becoming heavier in the distance but he didn't answered.

"Tom, there's some things you don't know about me. Some people in my life that…" She stopped, not sure what to say. "I need to sort some things out."

"Is this about that Dixon guy?"

Of course he figured, Beth wasn't surprised.

"I don't know this guy and he made it clear he didn't want to know me. And I'm not sure I get why everybody was so freaking happy for him to be back because he looks like a jackass to me. But you've been acting weird ever since he arrived. Who is he?"

"Daryl's not a jackass. He's a bit… surly. He's part of our family and he's important for us."

"I'm not talking about your family. I get it. We've all lost people, hell I've lost my entire family in this mess. I get that they're few people we can trust now and they're important. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"We shouldn't do this on the phone. It doesn't feel right." She interrupted.

"You owe me an explanation. I wasn't talking about your group. Who's this guy for _you_? What's the deal between you two?"

"Yes, you have the right to know. But not now, not like this." She couldn't hide her shaking voice anymore. And when he answered his ton was dry and harsh.

"Ok. Come to the station tomorrow after your shift. I'll walk you home."

"Alright."

"Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't- don't forget what we have, you and I. The last couple of months had been good, haven't they?" His voice became softer, he seemed almost unsure of himself.

Beth stayed silent; she could feel the weight on her chest getting bigger and bigger.

"They have. It's just… It's just bad timing I guess."

"Beth, I care about you."

He didn't intend his last phrase to be a question but she could feel he was waiting for an answer. An answer she couldn't give. Not anymore. So she didn't, she didn't say a word and she heard his sigh on the other side of the line.

"G'night Beth. See you tomorrow."

The 'click' of a hang-up and the dull long ringtone resonated in her ear before she could say good night. Her fingers gripped around the phone and she rested it on her heart. She stayed up most of that night, lying on her back, her eyes focusing on an invisible spot on the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I realize that there's not a lot of Daryl in this chapter. But I think if someone can give Beth some advice about him, it's definitely Carol. Also, yeah, poor Tom. You know what's coming man. Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought about this chapter :)

And happy TWD Sunday! I will only be able to see the episode on Monday evening, so if you can please avoid any spoilers in your comment in the meantime that would be awesome! Thank you lovelies!


	7. Canada

**Chapter 7: Canada**

The army headquarters were set up close to the white house, taking almost every inch of the National Mall. Daryl had been working with Tyreese and Sasha in organizing supplies and inventorying weapons for most of the week. He also managed to work with the mechanic team to fix up some of the damaged trucks they came back with. They had profusion of material compared to when they were in Georgia, but it was still very limited, especially with the population of the town getting bigger every day.

Daryl was checking a car engine, showing Sasha some specifics of this jeep when he heard the voice of Abraham calling him out.

"Hey Dixon! I need to talk to you."

The redheaded man hadn't changed since he met him in the car box at Terminus. The mustache was still apparently a must have of his fashion apparel and Daryl didn't recall ever seeing him without a military outfit.

Daryl gave Sasha the wrench he was holding and wiped his hands in his red rag before putting it back in his back pocket. Abraham made a sign for Daryl to follow him outside the garage.

"What is it?"

Daryl knew that when Abraham wanted to talk to him alone it was never a good sign.

"Have you heard about Canada?"

"What? Canada?" Daryl's eyes narrowed at Abraham.

"We established communications with them some weeks ago, before you came back here. Apparently a camp in Toronto is still up and running."

Daryl frowned and started touching the hair on his chin from the tip of his finger. He was taking in Abraham's information, not sure yet what Abraham wanted him to do with that.

"You'll need to come into briefing tomorrow for more details but we want your squad to go there with vaccine supplies."

Daryl remained silent watching the man carefully.

"D'you hear me Dixon?"

"When?"

"In a couple o'weeks."

Another silence was settling in. Abraham looked like he was starting to lose his patience.

"Unless you don't wanna go but you have to tell me soon. If you don't wanna help the people there I need to know. I need to name a new leader."

"Didn't say that."

"Well you didn't say anything, so either you spill it out or we call it a day!"

Daryl turned around and paced a little, just a few steps. It was his way to collect his thoughts. He never really liked staying still, except when he was hunting. But when his mind was working too much he needed to move.

"Listen Dixon." Abraham's voice softened. "I know you got people here. I'd understand if you'd want to stay man. You're my best sergeant. I want you to go but you don't need to if you don't wanna."

Daryl turned slightly and eyed Abraham. He was feeling somehow uncomfortable with Abraham's statement.

"You can be helpful here too. Training new recruits, helping me plan the squad's route. We could use your expertise."

"I ain't exactly a coach."

"Whatever man!" Abraham seemed to be back at being annoyed and decided it was time to end this conversation and leave. "Let me know by tomorrow."

Abraham already was a few steps away when Daryl called out for him; he stopped and just turned his head to look at Daryl.

"I'll go."

Abraham nodded with a light smirk on his face before leaving Daryl's sight for good.

…

Daryl parked the bike in front of the bar. He had come by Rick's place first and found a note on the hallway dresser saying they were meeting at the bar.

Daryl wished he could have run the news to Rick alone first. He wasn't exactly sure why, maybe because there was still time for him to say no to Abraham and Rick's opinion was the one he valued most. If Rick had given him a good enough reason to stay he probably would have. But now he had the face the whole group and wasn't exactly ready to listen to everyone's opinion on the matter.

When he stepped in, he realized he was the last one to arrive. Ty and Sasha were already there and from the looks everyone gave him he was pretty sure they already told everyone about their next mission.

He immediately spotted Beth sitting in the booth; she was the only one not looking at him. She was staring at her hands settled around a glass of what seemed to be iced tea. Maggie caught his look and stared at her little sister for a second before coming back to Daryl. He looked away quickly and sat down next to Carol. They were all oddly silent and Daryl moved uneasily on his chair.

Carol was the one to speak first.

"So you're leaving. Again."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Guess so."

The conversation resumed around him and Daryl felt a little bit more at ease than when all their looks weren't on him. They were all mostly asking question about the raid, when they would leave, how many people were still alive there… Daryl would probably know the answers of this in the next couple of days but for now he remained mostly silent.

…

Outside the bar, Daryl was smoking the last cigarette of his pack. Maggie and Glenn stepped out followed closely by Beth. Maggie came closer to him. She stood in front of Daryl while Beth and Glenn were already heading to the car.

"You two fighting is stupid. You should enjoy the time you have together."

"Don't know whatcha mean." Daryl said defensively.

Maggie rolled her eyes and sighted in exasperation.

"Stop thinking you can hide this. Both of you."

There was no way Daryl would have this conversation with Maggie. Ever. And certainly not out there in front of a bar. Maggie stayed for several seconds in front of him, tilting her head on the side apparently waiting for him to speak. But Daryl remained silent and Glenn stopped the car next to her, waiting for Maggie to get into the back.

Daryl watched the car go away with the blond silhouette of Beth on the passenger seat. He kept looking in the same direction even when the car was long gone. He heard Beth's voice resonate in his head.

_"You lie, you always lie when you don't want to face what you really feel."_

Was it what he was doing? Was he lying to himself, telling himself that leaving to help a bunch of strangers was more important than being with the people he really cared about? He had a chuckle thinking about what Merle would have done in his position and that was certainly not going to risk his own life for a bunch of people he didn't know. Especially not Canadians. But he wasn't Merle and he certainly wasn't the little brother Merle used to boss around, not anymore. He didn't think it was wrong to go out and help others. He really felt in his guts it was the right thing to do. But another part was hurting when he thought about leaving everyone behind.

He was caught out of his thoughts when the bar's front door opened and let out the noise flow of talking and bad jukebox music from inside.

The steady figure of Michonne, closely followed by Rick's, caught his eye. They stopped when they noticed him leaning on the wall.

"Hey." Michonne said with a beautiful smile on her face. "I didn't have the chance to tell you yet but I'm glad you're here."

Daryl didn't need to hear another word from her. He knew what she would say; they all seemed to give him the same speech like a well-oiled machine.

Daryl's head was down and he eyed her through the strands of his hair.

"Stop running off okay?" She said.

"I ain't running off."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah sure… Life here is good, you should try it."

Michonne smiled again and Rick just put this hand in the small of her back to lead her towards the parking lot. Daryl's friend didn't say a word during their exchange.

Daryl watched them get further away and oddly Rick's hand was still on Michonne's back. Still lingering there even though it didn't have to be. He opened the passenger door of his car and Rick whispered something in her ear when she started to get inside. She gave him a wide smile, and witnessing that simple exchange- Daryl began to understand what Michonne had just said to him.

It wasn't only that life, here, in Washington was good. It had another meaning. Letting people in was good, letting yourself care was good. Michonne and Daryl had more in common than anyone else in the group. They were loners, fighters and above all they couldn't let themselves open up in fear of becoming weak and exposed. Except that Michonne seemed to have finally started the process of letting go of that fear, with Carl first and now with Rick. How could Daryl have not seen that happening?

Daryl called out Rick before he climbed behind the wheel.

"Rick! Hey I need to borrow your phone!"

…

Beth was getting out of the bathroom when she heard her phone vibrating on her desk from the hallway.

She opened the flip with her thumb. It was a text from Rick which seemed a little surprising and somehow worrying at this hour. She frowned and hit the green button to read it.

_"Outside ur house. Come out. Daryl."_

A light smile spread across her face. She couldn't help it and felt happiness at the thought Daryl was the one that came back to her first. She had been determined to talk to him but then Tyreese broke down the news of their new mission and she felt the urge to scream and cry. There was no way she could have talked to him after that. But he was here now. He came to her. Probably to say goodbye or something, but she didn't care yet. She was just happy he was here.

She stepped by the window and pushed the curtain to look outside. The movement caught Daryl's eye and he lifted his head. He was leaning on his bike, foot crossed, holding the phone in both hands in front of him.

She quickly grabbed a cardigan and put it on top of the too long tee shirt she was wearing as a nightshirt. She went down the stairs and opened the door. Daryl was already standing there, a few inches from the entryway.

They both stay stayed silent for several seconds, staring at each other. Beth was half hiding behind the front door and Daryl chewing the inside of his cheek uncomfortably.

"Told ya you needed a phone." Beth smiled and took a few steps outside. Daryl stared at her from head to toe. He couldn't help but linger his eyes on her bare legs for a little too long.

She still had a weak smile on her face and he wasn't sure but he swore he could see some pain in her eyes. And he hated himself for that. This was probably the worst feeling he ever had, looking at her hurting and knowing he was the cause of this.

He opened his mouth to talk and closed it right away, not sure what to say. Coming here had been a hasty decision and the short ride from the bar didn't really gave him time to think about what he actually wanted to tell her or why he was here. But she didn't give him the time to think further and she stepped closer to him. She lifted her head to lock her eyes to his.

"Don't go."

Daryl closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't move away from her, didn't try to put some distance but he wasn't capable of holding her pleading eyes.

"I can't sit here on my ass. Can't play family. You're all safe here, is all that matters to me."

"You're just running away. You could be happy here with your loved ones. I know you never really had that before and you're gonna have to learn. And I can teach you."

Beth's voice was breathy and light and comforting, he almost felt ache just listening to her. She reached for Daryl's hand, squeezed it a little and Daryl stood still, not turning away, not removing his hand.

"Don't leave me Daryl. I don't want us to be apart. I- I can't do it. Not a third time."

"You're- "

Daryl stopped and felt a heavy weight falling on his chest making it harder to breathe. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable- he was just hurting. His own restraint was hurting him. Something inside didn't want to let out this pain and he just wanted to make it go away.

"Talk to me." She whispered.

Her face was so soft and her eyes full of hope now. She truly wanted him to open up, open up like he had before with her. Her thumb ran slowly on his callous knuckles. He closed his eyes again and let the soothing feeling of her touch sink inside him.

She felt his fingers shift and entangled in hers, squeezing her hand softly and his thumb started rubbing the side of her hand in his turn. His eyes were locked on hers now, his gaze was intense and she could see he wanted this just as much as she did. She was so certain of it she didn't think twice when she pushed herself on her tiptoes to press her lips on his. It was a simple kiss, it was soft and warm. She lingered a little, pressing on his lips tightly for a second before pulling away.

When she opened her eyes Daryl was still looking at her. He hadn't moved an inch, hadn't released her hand. She wasn't even sure if he had closed his eyes when she kissed him.

He blinked a couple of times and his attitude suddenly switched. Like he was realizing what he just happened, what he allowed himself to do and feel. He let go of her hand and turned away.

Beth gasped softly and cried out "Daryl!" before hurtling down the porch's steps to grab his wrist when he was in the middle of the walkway. She made him turn to her fiercely. Daryl was surprised by her move but didn't really have the time to react. She still held his wrist and reached to his neck with her other hand.

She pulled him closer and kissed him again. Daryl was still resisting letting go, he was still fighting the feeling of this being wrong. But as her lips moved against his, pressing and demanding, he was starting to finally lose this fight against all the dumb excuses he was convincing himself with.

His hand moved to the side of her waist, he was barely touching her but she took it as an invitation and let go of his wrist to bury her hand in his hair. She pushed herself a little closer, her chest now touching his, the thin fabric of her nightshirt letting him perceive her bare chest through his own tee shirt. And it was a moment of total oblivion.

He had been holding back on wanting her for so long, letting himself drift away in this was too much to bare. The sudden feeling overwhelmed him and he pulled away. Beth's breath was heavy and her cheeks had taken a pink, almost red flush he had never seen her with. She was beautiful, too beautiful in the moonlight.

She still had her hands on the back of his neck and he was staring at her panting from the kiss.

"Come inside." She whispered against Daryl's lips, her voice so low he felt it more than he heard it.

Daryl softly took Beth's arms in his hands and lowered them from his neck.

"No." He shook his head lightly and repeated "No." before turning around and getting to his bike. He didn't look back at her, scared to regret his decision and drove away from her house, leaving her still struggling to breathe in the middle of her walkway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading I hope you liked this chapter! And thanks so much for everyone who leaves reviews and favorited the story. Keeps me motivated to write! :)**


	8. Again

**A/N :** Okay one quick thing. I know a lot of you are mad at Daryl or don't like how I make him react, I get it. Just a reminder that it's only been about 1 week since he's been back in this story. I know the timeline seem longer since I've been updating sporadically (my job have been taking most of my time lately and although writing helps get my head out of it, I don't have a lot of spare time). But what can you except from a man like Daryl after only being reunited for 1 week?!

Thanks so much to everyone who favourited the story and left reviews, I didn't have a lot of time to answer you but I read each of them carefully! So thank you and enjoy! (also thanks to galivin91 for your input on the last chapter!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Again<strong>

The sun was now high on the sky and spring was slowly fading away to let summer set in. Daryl had been working tirelessly for the last couple of days, gathering supplies and weapons and planning the convoy of vaccines to the survivors' camp in Toronto.

At first it might have been an excuse to get Beth out of his head, with vague success. The feeling of her lips on his and her chest pressed on him lingered constantly on the back of his mind. But today he really convinced himself he was doing the right thing.

Abe spoke about thousands of people leaving in this camp, running low on supplies and weapons. Children, elders, entire families would benefit from their help. He was doing the right thing. If he had decided to stay he knew it was for Beth and mostly for himself. It was selfish and he couldn't allow that. He was needed and he never quite remembered ever being so vital to anyone before the break out. He was nothing, to no one. He could have been easily forgotten by everyone he ever knew. But today it was different. So different, the feeling of having a mission and being needed was more fulfilling than anything. Probably even more than staying here for his family. He couldn't be greedy for his own happiness now that he had a chance to make others safe.

Tyreese and Sasha went to fetch him early in the afternoon. Today was Sunday and apparently their little group had a tradition of getting together every Sunday. A way to keep in touch even when everyone was caught up in their work and duties during the week.

There was a delicious smell of grilled chicken and vegetables surrounding the Greene's garden. Glenn handed a cool beer to Daryl and invited him to sit next to Rick and him on the porch. They were having a BBQ party, and well, it seemed utterly weird to him.

Judith's high-pitched laughter was filling the space while she was running in circles, Carl faking to chase after her on the poorly maintained lawn. Familiar faces were smiling all around him and Daryl found himself looking for Beth's in the small crowd. She was nowhere to be seen yet and it only built on his expectation of seeing her, not knowing what to expect, how she would react after the moment they shared the other night and the way he rejected her, when she was showing such vulnerability and longing to be with him.

Daryl was so caught off guard by his thoughts he didn't notice that Rick and Glenn were looking at him, silently exchanging a knowing look. Glenn was the one getting him out of his absent mind.

"I have a bit of gossip."

Rick and Daryl turned to Glenn frowning, both surprised.

"Living with two women has turned your brain to mush or what?" Daryl scoffed, clearly not willing to play his game.

"I overheard Beth saying to Maggie that she's broken up with her boyfriend."

Daryl froze for a second.

Being away from Beth and the group for a few days had made him forget how much these people loved to put their nose in each other's businesses. He just gave him a grunt and a shrug in response, hoping his pretend lake of interest would prevent Glenn to add more to the matter. Clearly he was wrong.

"So, you two…" Glenn let his phrase hanging, not really asking but still requiring an answer.

"None o'your goddamn business."

Daryl knew his answer was harsh, maybe even harsher than he intended to. But it didn't seem to bother Glenn. The man was used to this tone and knew too well it was more a defensive reaction from his friend rather than an aggressive one.

Rick didn't seem disturbed by it either.

"I'm happy for you if that's the case. And if it's not, well you know where I stand on this." Rick just added quietly.

Daryl frowned at his friend, the conversation they had a few days ago still hanging on his mind.

"We all deserve to be happy." Rick continued.

"I won't make her happy." Daryl replied abruptly, his discomfort becoming more obvious to his friends.

Glenn shook his head and gave him a warm smile. "Don't be so sure about that. I know Beth. I know how she looks at you. She never looked at any boyfriend like that."

A silence settled in. Rick and Glenn didn't wanted to push him in answering or run away from this conversation. They knew him too well.

The thought of Beth leaving her boyfriend for him came back to Daryl's mind and lingered a little. Tom had never been the issue here. Sure he wasn't thrilled about her seeing someone. Especially when he saw her kissing the man. But after all he wanted her happy and if she had told him she was, maybe he could have let go and put aside his feelings for her. Or maybe, just like Rick said, he was fooling himself.

Daryl finally resumed the conversation on his own.

"I dunno man. I'm gonna hit the road again soon. S'just… not fair to her."

"You should stick around." Said Rick.

"Can't do that."

"Yeah you can. We'd all like that."

"Feels good to have the whole family here. You're part of that." Added Glenn.

"Those people need us, need me. I can make a difference out there." Daryl lowered his head and his voice got quieter when he spoke, barely whispering his last word. For some strange reason, he was feeling almost ashamed of telling that to his friends. The more they were trying to get him to stay, the more he wanted to leave.

Daryl's eyes drifted again on Judith. She was now sitting on the grass banging the head of a Barbie doll on the floor. She was a Grimes girl all right, this one. The little girl screamed Beth's name and got to her feet running toward the right side of the house. Beth was coming from the backyard with a place full of food.

"Beth! Beth! I wanna brush your hair! Can I? Can I?"

Beth chuckled and told the girl to let her set up the food first. Judith waited quietly by her side. Once the plate was on the table Beth sat down on a chair and Judith made herself climb on the one next to her. She started brushing Beth's hair carefully with her little fingers. The two of them were widely smiling and their bond was an extraordinary thing to see.

There was such happiness filling the air around this house. Daryl almost forgot the world outside had turned to hell on earth. It seemed normal, so normal. And yet it felt absolutely foreign to him. He was sitting in the middle of it like a stranger, like he was part of the audience, not belonging. How could he? It was to first time in his entire life he was able to witness such an ordinary and safe family moment.

Beth raised her eyes and met his. She seemed surprised for a second but her gaze soften and she gave him a faint smile. It was weak, but it was there. And it was just for him. She said a few words to Judith Daryl couldn't hear and got up on her feet.

Her hand reached something in her back pocket while she was walking towards him. Without a word she handed him a mobile phone. It was an old model, probably years old. Another smile crossed her face to his surprise.

"You still here for at least a week, right? Can come in handy."

Daryl silently accepted the phone and held it into his hand without looking away from Beth. She turned around and went to help Carol back at the table.

The phone felt strange in his hand, almost burning his palm. He wondered if one day he could feel he belonged somewhere. Here, outside, anywhere.

…

Later that afternoon, Michonne, Maggie and Beth decided to go train at the gymnasium. There was not much free time left on their hands lately with the population increasing and Michonne and Maggie wanted to spend some time training on new rifles they received earlier this week at the station. Beth took the opportunity to leave the house for a while, she was always happy to spend some time with her family but the presence of Daryl ended up making her uncomfortable with a crowd around. And he didn't make any effort to come and speak with her, which she didn't take as a good sign. Her courage washed down and she preferred to stay away.

The two women were waiting for Beth downstairs while she was fetching her crossbow in her room.

They left the house by foot, enjoying the sunny day. Beth remained silence next to Michonne and Maggie. Her big sister was eyeing Beth at her side.

"You've been awful quiet today."

Beth shrugged her shoulders for sole answer.

Michonne had an amused chuckle. "You and Daryl had a fight or what?"

Beth sighed before saying softly. "I kissed him."

Maggie stopped all the sudden and put her hand on Beth's chest to make her stand still. She looked at her sister from head to toe with a wide surprised look on her face.

"You did what?"

Michonne also stopped, a sparkle shining in her eyes with surprise.

"But when? How?"

Beth was looking at her feet, with the two pairs of eyes fixed on her with inquiring looks, she now felt very stupid for telling them so bluntly. She wasn't sure why she confessed it.

The memory of her conversation to Carol the other day and how relieved she had felt then had made her aware that speaking about it might be a better thing than keeping it to herself. Carol had suggested that the whole group was aware something was going on between them two and since it wasn't a secret; speaking with her sister and Michonne had sounded like a good idea. After all, they had both been friends with Daryl for so long and they knew him well.

"Two days ago. After the bar, when they told us about the mission in Toronto."

Michonne chuckled quietly remembering the few words she exchanged with Daryl that night.

Maggie moved slightly and stood before her little sister trying to meet her eyes.

"Ok you have to tell us more than that. Is that why you broke up with Tom? What did Daryl do?"

"Well yeah. I mean I don't know. Tom and I we wouldn't have work anyway." She paused for a moment. "And Daryl… I think, I think he wanted to kiss me too. He kissed me back. I asked him not to leave, to stay with me. And then-"

Beth wasn't able to finish her sentence, her thoughts were running wild. She wanted to tell them everything, everything she had felt for Daryl. She wanted to scream to the world her frustration and her pain. Her hands started shaking a little bit and she clasped them together to make it stop.

"Sis' you have to spill it out now, the suspense is killing us!"

Beth lifted her eyes to meet her sister's. Maggie amused smile soon disappeared when she saw pain in her sister's gaze.

"I don't want him to go. I can't go through that again Maggie. I- I asked him to come upstairs with me. He left, he didn't even look back. He just said 'no' and he left me there. I don't want him to leave again."

Maggie's hand went to rest on Beth's cheek and she saw so much empathy in her big sister's eyes. Beth wanted to hide in the comfort of her sister's neck, she wanted be held by Maggie, to hear her say she was going to be okay. It was like going years back, when she was a girl, in her farm, in the nest of her home and family. But she didn't. That's not the woman she was now. She was no longer the weak girl from the farm. She just stood there with Maggie and Michonne looking at her, both helpless, unable to reassure her. Because they knew Daryl was going to leave and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Michonne reached for Beth's shoulder and softly told her. "C'mon let's shoot some bolts, you'll feel better."

…

Once at the gymnasium, Michonne went to get a table and a chair from the deserted adjacent office. She sat down and started to take apart the new rifle. Meanwhile Maggie and Beth went to get the targets they built a few months ago with wooden planks and rope and set them up at the end of the basketball field.

They were training for almost an hour. Beth first cleaned her crossbow carefully and then started to shoot. She didn't say much and she was keeping concentrated, trying to keep her mind in focus. But she knew she was shooting like crap today.

They heard the creaking noise of the main door opening in the distance. Maggie had taken Michonne's place at the table and was at her turn trying to learn how to take out and build back the rifle. She didn't lift her head to look at who was coming, figuring Rick or Carl had decided to join them as usual. But when the steps echoed in the gym and she didn't hear their voices, nor Michonne and Beth greeting them, she looked behind her. She found Daryl standing a few yards away. Beth was looking at him, her crossbow facing the ground, while Michonne was glancing back and forth between Beth and Daryl. The air became suddenly heavy and awkward with a dead silence stretching in the room.

Michonne finally broke it. "Okay I think Maggie and I are done for the day."

Beth glanced up at her and Michonne could swear she saw some panic in her eyes. She didn't give her time to talk.

"You need to work on your aim girl. You've been sloppy today. Dixon can teach you some." She smirked back at Daryl who hadn't moved since he came in.

Maggie finished gathering her things and walked quickly to her sister. She put a kiss on her forehead and whispered to Beth. "Just talk to him. Everything's gonna be ok. See you at home."

When they left, the heavy thumb of the closing door echoed in the gym for several seconds before a deep silence settled again. Neither of them had moved an inch; they were just staring at each other uncomfortably. Daryl swallowed heavily and started walking towards Beth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahah ok that cliffhanger is just lame. And Daryl Dixon has a mobile phone. I don't know why I find it funny ;)

Also I know nothing about weapons, I did shot in a fire range once, a lifetime ago and I know you'll probably end up deaf if you shot inside a gym and whatever. But hey you know what? I don't really care. The show is also full of little details that aren't exactly accurate, so yeah I still did it because I like the idea of an abandoned gym turned into a makeshift training center (and Daryl and Beth making out under the bleachers) (wait what?) (no I'm just kidding) (or am I?).

Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Mouth

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I promise the next one will be longer :) As usual unbeta'd version until I get the edited one!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Mouth<strong>

Beth's body tensed and her grip around her crossbow tighten when Daryl started walking to her. At her surprise he passed by her and kept going towards the targets. He yanked out the arrows, arms flexing and even in the distance Beth could see his biceps contracting every time he pulled an arrow from the rope. She had to shake her head to stop staring.

He turned around and each steps he took echoed in the empty gymnasium. Once he was in front of her he handed the bolts without a word. He took a few steps to set himself on her right.

"C'mon. Shoot."

His ton was calm and reassuring. He's been so quiet ever since he got here, she wasn't sure what she had been expected. With the silence treatment he had given her the past few days, she guessed he would have been angrier with her for kissing him the other night. She was utterly confused for his presence right this moment.

Beth steadied her crossbow on the floor with the help of her right foot and pulled up the string to load the weapon. When she was positioning herself, she felt him taking a few steps back to study her and then coming back closer to her side. He had both arms crossed on his chest, his hands clasped under his armpits. She tried to concentrate on the target and her posture but she could hear his breath and feel his gaze, her body was fighting to relax.

"Lift up your arm."

She took a deep breath and did as he instructed. She was ready to pull the trigger when she felt two fingers under her elbow, pushing it upward gently, almost like a stroke. An electric flow ran throughout her whole body making her lips part and a silent sight exiting them.

"Up." He instructed dryly.

She managed to ignore the fire starting inside her chest and steadied her feet on the ground. When his fingers left her skin she fired the bolt.

She yanked the crossbow down and wrinkled her eyes to take a good look where her arrow had landed. It wasn't that bad.

"Again."

Beth turned to him, now growing annoyed by his monosyllabic orders and the fact she still had no idea why he was here. Yes she had kissed him and yes he had run away as he didn't want her. But hell if she wasn't going to try to make him see her that way. Life's too short, especially in the world they were leaving in. She had waited for too long and she didn't regret at all her actions of that evening on her porch. He was the one who came to her and she knew the way he kissed her back that he felt it too. She hadn't been imagining it. And right now, he was doing it again, showing up without saying why he was here. She needed to know.

Beth planted her eyes in his and he started chewing his thumbnail.

"Are you gonna talk to me in one words sentences?" She told him curtly. "You know, verb, subject, complement. Ain't that hard."

Daryl kept staring at her, his look could have been intimidating to anyone but not to her. Not anymore. She let out an exasperated sight and loaded the crossbow with another arrow. She pulled up the string fiercely; she had started to feel pain in her arms and hands the last couple of time she did it. Now her irritation had driven a rush of adrenaline in her muscles and she found the effort of loading the bolt quite satisfying for her nerves.

She shot another arrow; this time being more careful with her posture and Daryl didn't say a word.

They kept training for a little while. Quiet, almost completely silent, except for Daryl's occasional orders to shift her posture. Another set of fingers lingered on her arms once again, this time the electricity it drove was fading. Beth had calm a little, the concentration of shooting helping her to not feel her brain boil in annoyance, but she was still upset with his behavior.

After a few shot, she couldn't take it anymore. She shot the last arrow from the quiver attached to her belt and walked to the table to put down her weapon and unclasped the quiver. She was turning her back to Daryl whom hadn't spoken a word. Beth set both her hands on the table and without turning took a deep breathe.

"What are we doing?"

She heard the sound of her words echoing in the gym for sole answer. She turned around to look at the archer; he was eyeing her hiding under the strands of his hair.

"Seriously Daryl, what are we doing?" She repeated with a tired sight.

"You tell me." He answered her with a shrug.

"Me? Are you kidding? You're the only coming in the middle of the night to see me. You're the only who came here today. What do you want? Why are you here? What am I to you?"

The questions were pouring out of her mouth in a rush. She had wanted to ask him this for so long, now everything was coming to the surface.

Daryl passed a hand on his face and let a long annoyed sight exit his mouth.

"I've no fucking idea what the fuck I'm doing here dammit!" His voice was higher than he intended too. "Fuck Beth I dunno what the hell am doing. Don't you see that?"

More cursed words came out of his mouth than he wanted and his accent became thicker at every word. He was pacing in the space between the edge of the basketball field and her. Everything in his body language was telling her he was angry and uncomfortable but she took a few step closer, she was standing strong in front of him.

"You're full of shit Daryl Dixon."

"Hey whatcha mouth!"

"Ah sure, that's funny coming from you."

"You're so fucking annoying girl." He almost whispered gritting his teeth.

"If am annoying you that much, just leave." Her ton was harsh and full of resentment although she was more hurt than she let appear.

"You don't annoy me." He stopped pacing. They were now closer, both unaware they closed the gap between themselves. He lowered his voice. "You make me nervous."

Beth's eyes grew slightly wider. The way their conversation had turned, she was not expecting a confession like this one. His look had drastically changed, she could see a mix of fear and anticipation in them, just like the look he had before she kissed him in her front yard.

"Why?"

He didn't say a word but took two small steps closer to her and she started to feel the familiar electricity running through her muscles again. She had no idea what he was going to do or say and just froze in site, afraid to make a single movement.

"You just- You-" He wasn't able to finish his phrase, too consumed by something she couldn't clearly identify. "Fuck!"

Daryl kept going forward, his steps confident and fast. Beth stumbled back and her butt hit the table, she let out a short cry in surprise. It didn't make him stop and once he was standing just a few inches from her body, he slide his hand on her cheek, his fingers tangling in her hair behind her ears. He pulled her face closer and leaned to press his dry lips on hers. The kiss was pressing and unexpected, Beth had to steady herself with hers hands on the table behind. Daryl open her mouth with his lips and let his tongue slip inside, brushing slightly the tip of her tongue. Beth's loud groan ran into his mouth and Daryl's hands moved to her sides pulling her closer.

He's never kissed her like that, he's never really kissed her back for that matter and Beth was so stunned that she wasn't moving, letting him do all the work. And he seemed so thirty to taste her, so demanding and desperate, she started to feel a burning sensation between her thighs making her hips twitched lightly on the table.

Daryl pressed himself closer to her, their chests touching and his fingers digging into her skin through her tee shirt. Daryl shifted his head on the other side and his teeth bumped into hers. He pulled away looking at her almost as surprised as she was. "'M'sorry." He mumbled. She wasn't sure it was for kissing her or for their teeth colliding.

"Don't… Don't stop." She just said weakly, clenching her hands on his sleeveless plaid shirt and twisting the fabric under her fingers. Daryl was breathing heavily, his eyes locked on hers. But she didn't made any move, as much as she wanted his mouth back, she wanted him to be the one kissing her, taking charges of his actions. And he didn't resist longer, he leaned back to kiss her again, her hands moving to the back of his head and shoulders.

She wasn't really aware of her movements, just wanting him closer. She sat at the very edge of the table and her legs naturally opened to let him slide between them. They have never been in such proximity and still it didn't feel like enough, the sensation between her thighs was burning more and more as the kiss got deeper. Her hips shifted forward to met his and it made him stop and pulled away.

They stayed panting, trying to catch their breath for a second, their forehead resting on each other but his body now detached from her.

Outside the light of the day was starting to fade and a slight darkness was settling inside the gym.

Daryl took a deep breath and moved out of her thighs.

"Get your stuff. I'll take you home."

She really didn't want to go home right now, all she wanted was him kissing her, touching her. But she obeyed, too numb from everything that just happened . She reached for her bow and quiver on the table while Daryl was already at the targets pulling out her arrows.

When he passed in front of her he just nodded toward the door and she followed in his footsteps, slinging her crossbow on her shoulder.

Once she had closed the door, Daryl was already on his bike, waiting for her to climb behind him. Beth stood in front of it, hesitating. It was the first time she would ride on a motorbike and strangely even after everything she had to do to survive this past years, this was still intimidating.

Daryl seemed to notice her hesitance and he gave her a soft smile and a nod of the head to let her know it would be ok. Her heart had calm down after their heated kiss and the gentle way he was looking at her eased her apprehension.

When Beth swung her leg uneasily onto the bike, hands resting on Daryl's shoulders to keep her balance, her heartbeat started to race again on her chest.

She didn't dare to ask about a helmet. He didn't have one himself and she didn't recall ever seeing him wearing one at the farm or the prison. After all the sheriff was kind of the patriarch of their makeshift family and the streets were mostly empty at this hour. _Come on, live a little Greene_.

When Daryl turned on the engine, her grip suddenly tighten around his waist and she could feel him chuckle on top of the bike's vibrations. She closed her eyes when the bike engaged in the driveway but Daryl didn't seem to drive too fast, probably holding on for her.

She opened her eyes and rested her cheek on the wings in his back, her arms strongly locked on his waist. She was able to feel how hard his body was under her, every muscle tightening while he was driving. She shifted her head and rested her chin on his back, looking at the nape of his neck. Just now she was starting to realize what had just happened. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her. And she was even more sure now that this, him, was all she wanted. That everything felt so foreign and distant with Tom because all this time the only man she wanted close to her was Daryl, and only him.

The drive was short and Daryl quickly pulled over in front of Beth's yard. She got off the bike, her legs trembling a little with the sensation of the engine still going through her muscles. She stood in front of him, he didn't look at her first, both his hands on the handles. When he turned his head to look at her, she gave him a grin and this time she didn't need to ask him anything. He climbed out of the bike and followed her inside the front yard.

Beth walked up the staircase leading to the porch and Daryl stopped after putting his right foot on the first step. He breathed in and out deeply and lifted his head to see Beth opening the front door and turning to give him another smile. Her blue eyes were inviting and hesitating, not sure he would come inside, she was scared he would back down again. But he didn't and finally followed her footsteps inside the house taking the hand she was stretching to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter made you feel all warm inside ;) I'll be back soon I promise (can't really let you hanging like that ahah!).


	10. Sorry

**A/N:** Quick warning for explicit sexual content (after all this story was rated M for a reason).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sorry<strong>

Beth stepped inside her bedroom and Daryl had another hesitant movement. He stopped for a second at the doorframe, his thoughts couldn't stop racing. After the short trip on their way here, the heat of the moment had left his mind and he was now realizing what she was expecting from him. He wanted the same, he wanted to touch her, to feel her, to smell her. His body was leading him towards her while his brain was telling him that this was a one-way road. There was no turning back. After, everything would change.

She sat down on her bed, her eyes locked on his. He closed the door behind him and took the few steps that separated them. It only took him a few seconds but it felt like years. He stopped in front of her and she lifted up her head to look at him, her blue eyes narrowing in the darkness of the room to adjust. The moon was the only light filtering to the window's thin curtains.

One step closer and he cupped her face with his two hands. In the gym just moments ago he was so sure and so determine, now in the intimacy of the bedroom all the walls around him had grown back and every move seemed like an ordeal.

Beth felt it and she stood up to reach his mouth and kissed him without any hesitation

The kiss was soft and shivering. His hands moved from her face to the small of her back and touched the hem of her tee shirt. She pulled out slowly and locked her eyes in his. It was a reassuring look and a questioning one. He knew this was the moment were she was giving him the chance to stop and maybe leave. Because she could feel how tense he was and although she didn't want him to leave, far from it, she still gave him the chance.

When he didn't reacted, too numb from her smell and her touch, Beth's hands reach to the front of her tee shirt and she lifted it up her head. Her porcelain skin was almost blinding in the dark. Her chest was lifting up and down with her heavy breath, full of anticipation and fear.

Daryl's fingers brushed her stomach, so lightly he could feel her skin shiver under them. He flatted his hand and let the heat of her body pierce through his palm.

How could he be so paralyzed right now? How couldn't he touch her, couldn't feel every corner of her body? He was helpless and the heat invading his whole body had made him incapable of moving. The more he wanted it, the more he forgot how to do any of this. He had been with a few women, in semi conscious states, barely remembering how it felt. Because it had been too long and because he had never been with anyone he wanted so much. Someone that actually mattered.

Her soft hand on his cheek woke him from his altered state of mind and her lips on his brought him back to reality. Getting back his sense his body woke up in a start and he locked his arms around her bare back, brushing across the fabric of her bra. He felt her moving under his kiss, getting rid of her shoes with her feet. She moved backwards and climbed up on the bed. She unhooked herself from his embraced to sit on her side. He sat next to her and bended down to unlace his boots. Turning around still fully clothed, he leaned slowly on her until her head was on the pillow.

Beth let out a muffed groan in her throat when she felt his weight on her and his hand on her stomach again, brushing her skin with his thumb. This time he kissed her, deep and wet. His tongue was caressing hers, their bodies eager to feel close.

Her hands ran up and down on his biceps and made their way under his vest to have it removed from his shoulders. He helped her, letting it drop with a dull thud on the wooden floor.

She hesitantly slid her hands under the bottom hem of his sleeveless shirt, knowing what her fingers tips will find under there. In all the time they spent together, she had heard of it, sometimes even had a glimpse of his scars but she never fully seen them and she never dared to ask who had done this to him. His body tensed a little and he stopped kissing her to lift his head. A smile, so light, crossed his face. If she hadn't known Daryl so perfectly she wouldn't have noticed. But she did. And her hands finished their way on his back, the skin surprisingly soft and the scars even softer under her touch.

She removed his shirt and their skins were brushing each other in a delightful sensation. Daryl's lips made their way on her jawline, on her neck, his right hand removing the blond strands of hair to have better access. He lightly bit the skin right above her collarbone making her whisper his name, the first words breaking the silence for the first time since they entered the bedroom. He felt himself becoming hard against her thigh. He knew she could feel it too and she responded shifting her hips under him, her hands gripping at his shoulders.

Their bodies were so close, her own belt and his were hurting her skin. Her hands reached down to the belt buckle, forcing him to lift his hips up to leave her access. He rested his forehead on the nape of her neck, breathing heavily, heating the skin of her collarbone. When she unbuckle the belt and opened the buttons of his jeans, her small hand buried itself inside. His breath got caught in his throat in a moan when she wrapped herself around his length. The heat of her palm and the smell of her skin under his nose, it was almost too much, he could have come just by her touch and it took him all the concentration he had inside him not to let himself give up under her touch.

She started stroking slowly up and down and Daryl arched up even more, closing his eyes fiercely. She kissed his temple softly and broke the silence when she softly murmured, almost inaudibly.

"We need a condom."

Daryl lifted his head and looked into her eyes. It was real, it was happening and fear slowly rose inside his chest. She was under him, vulnerable, beautiful, her eyes full of desire and as much as he wanted it, it was the scariest thing he'd experienced in years. He shook his head lightly, his eyes adverting her and dropping at her neck.

"I can- I can go ask Maggie." She whispered shyly.

The words and the implication of having Maggie know Daryl was with her made his chest tighten even more. He reached down hastily to take her wrist between his fingers and she immediately stopped moving. Her body tensed under his in surprise.

He let go of her wrist and rolled on his back at her side.

"Daryl. Don't…"

He sighted and rubbed his hand on his face before sitting on the side of the bed and buckling back his belt.

Beth felt suddenly cold and very exposed without his weight on top of her, she sat down and her hand reached his shoulder.

"Daryl..."

He dropped his hands on his lap and stayed on the edge of the bed. She could now see the damage on his skin and his large tattoo clearer that she ever had but this wasn't what she was worried about at the moment.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Y'have no reason to." His ton was harder than he intended. He paused before whispering more softly. "M'sorry."

He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself. After everything they have been through, after she showed him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, he still couldn't find the strength in himself to let go and just enjoy the moment, just enjoy her.

"We don't have to Daryl."

The way she said his name. He could have spent an eternity listening to her voice saying it. No one has ever said his name like she had. It was the sweetest and the most comforting sound he has ever heard.

"Just stay. Lay down with me."

She circled her hands around his waist and rested her cheek on his bare back. The warm of her skin burned deep down and through his heart. He didn't have to leave. Maybe if they took this slowly. Maybe he would learn to let go.

And like she was reading his mind, she whispered. "I understand. I- I want this. But we don't have to. Not just yet. Being with you is all that matters to me. Just being with you."

He turned around and rested a hand on her cheek, brushing it lightly with his thumb.

"Okay."

And she smiled. She was happy. There was no fear, no pain, in her eyes. She really just wanted to be with him.

She stood up on the other side of the bed, undoing her belt and bending down to remove her jeans. He stayed where he was, paralyzed again at her sight. Her white porcelain thighs, her blue panties with small white stars, the soft curve of her back.

She walked to a chair on the edge of her room to get the long tee shirt he had seen her with a few evenings ago. Turning her back to him, she removed her bra and slipped the tee shirt hastily over her head. When she faced him, she had a weak shy smile on her face. And he still hadn't move.

She untucked the covers of the bed to slide under them.

"Com'on." She made a small head movement to encourage him.

Daryl turned around, when he reached his belt, the memory of Beth's hand around him came back, an overwhelming heat spreading in his whole body. He closed his eyes and once more it took him everything to stop thinking about it and not growing hard again. Lying down with her might be a dangerous idea at this point but it was all he wanted right now. He wasn't ready to leave her side.

When he had removed his pants he slid under the covers next to her just wearing his boxers. Lying on his back, his body stiffen when she came closer and moved his arm up so she could settled her head on his bare chest, her hand tentatively resting on his skin. Her fingers moved back and forth softly between the tattoo he had on his chest and a scar right above it. He knew she was staring at it and probably avoiding touching it, but oddly he found that he didn't care. Slowly she felt his muscles relax under her soothing touch.

They stayed silence for several minutes, just enjoying the natural heat of their bodies warming the bed and getting used to be next to each other in such proximity.

"I'm glad you stayed." Beth finally said, her breath tickling the hairs of his chest.

"Mmh." He only mumbled.

And they let the silence stretch in the bedroom, wrapping them in a comfortable atmosphere. It left right, good, even natural. Their almost naked bodies tangled into each other. They fell asleep together with the feeling of belonging to one and other.

…

The morning was barely shining inside the room when Daryl woke up. They had shifted position during the night. Beth was turning her back to him and he was spooning her, his arm resting lazily on her breast and her left hand wrapped around his. Her bottom was slightly brushing his skin, the light fabric of her panties soft on his lower stomach, raising a familiar twitch between his thighs.

Daryl took a deep breath, his nose nuzzled in her blond hair, the scent of her sleeping body filling his brain.

He slowly slid his arm from under her loose grip and moved smoothly from the covers to find his pants on the ground. He dressed up quickly, took his boots from the floor and turned around at the door to look at her, to engrave in his memory the sight of Beth Greene peacefully asleep, hair spreading around her on the pillow and the mess of sheets and covers where he was lying a few moments ago.

He closed the door careful to be silent and finished buckling his belt as he didn't want to make too much noise inside the room. He laced up his boots on the corridor before going down the stairs with light feet.

When he reached down the hallway he caught a movement in the corner of his eyes. He turned to the opened kitchen door and Glenn was standing looking at him puzzled and slightly amused, a coffee pot in his hand.

Daryl's breath stopped and all he wanted right now was to run away. He froze down and Glenn lifted the pot in his direction with a much more obvious smirk across his face.

"Coffee?"

"S'not what you think." Daryl answered with more guilt in his voice than he would have wanted.

"I didn't say anything."

Daryl stomped out outside leaving Glenn behind yelling at him "Good morning to you too!" right before Daryl closed the door loudly.

Daryl almost ran down the alley and went to his bike. He brought it back to Rick's side of the street. From everyone he should have ran into this morning, it had to be Glenn. Damn the man was the worst at keeping secrets and he knew the group would know about his night with Beth within the hour.

He shook his head as he went inside the house, realizing that even if Glenn hadn't seen him leaving earlier, his bike in front of the Greene's house and the fact he hadn't come to sleep on Rick's couch last night would have sold them out anyway. He needed a shower but most of all he needed a coffee to wake up from this nightmare. When he entered the kitchen he immediately spotted Michonne pouring dark liquid into two cups. She didn't bother to turn around. "You want some?"

She was only wearing a blue shirt, too big for her that probably belonged to Rick. This was clearly the morning of walks of shame.

"Can't believe I'ven't seen this comin'." He only said, resting his back on the fridge while Michonne was pouring another coffee for him. She handed it to him and took a sip of her own cup.

"You've been away a long time."

He looked down at the cup, despise everything that had happen in this short morning his only thoughts were on Beth, her warmth and her bare legs entangled with his.

"We told Carl and Judith the other day. Carl's more observant than you, he said he knew. Apparently he wasn't really buying it when Rick said he had to spend the night at the station, when he was actually staying at my place. So yeah… We won't have to hide now. You can gossip with Glenn all you want." She said with a malicious smile on her face.

Daryl snorted and drank from the cup.

"Why were you hiding?"

"We weren't sure. We didn't know where this was heading. I think we needed some time to figure it out on our own. And with everyone around all the time... Well this group is a blessing but damn they are nosy!"

"Mmh ya don't say."

Michonne was suddenly very silence and he could feel her look on him. When he lifted his eyes from the cup, he could feel that she had some pressing questions. And he knew exactly what it was about.

"Shut'up Michonne. I've had enough of everyone's opinion about what am doing."

For a long time he didn't feel angry, his ton wasn't hard, he was just speaking his mind. Was he getting use to speak about Beth and his _feelings_ to his friends? Or was it just the night they shared that had oddly calmed him down?

"And _what_ are you doing? 'Cause now you're only hurting her."

"No I'm..." He answered quickly, feeling very defensive. He couldn't tell her where he had spent the night and what almost happened. It had definitely changed things between him and Beth but he wasn't sure how for now. "I try not to. I tried to stay away from her."

"And that's _how_ you're hurting her."

"No I- "

She didn't let him finished. "Don't lie to yourself Dixon. We all know that if you really want to go on this mission, you'll go and nothing's gonna stop you. She knows. But at least enjoy the moments you have with her. She will wait for you to come back. I'm sure she will."

Daryl's head bend down again, staring at the mug in his hand and biting nervously his lower lip. Michonne gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder before heading back upstairs with the two cups of coffee.

Daryl went to the living room, pulled the curtain on the side and looked outside at Beth's bedroom window. Nothing was moving. Life on the street outside was slowly waking up too, people occasionally walking by on their way to work while Daryl drank his coffee his eyes still locked on the window. They had spent a lot of nights together in the past. In the woods, in the trunk of cars. And at the warehouse, fingers entwined and their bodies closer than they ever had been. But never like last night. Never without boundaries, never without restrain. In spite of how the evening had started, the heat had let a much deeper feeling settled down.

He had spent the night with Beth Greene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well to be completely honest, I am quite happy of how the chapter had turned out. I wanted to write steamy sexy smut, but it is not like him. I can't see them having a super hot first time. I'm a sucker for slow burn and I also very much agree with NR, Daryl has no game. He hadn't had sex since the apocalypse started (and probably not a lot before that) so realistically it made no sense to me to start with a bang. So yeah Beth had to lead the way and he was scared.

Hope you understand and you're not disappointed. I promise smut will be back ;)

I maybe pushed Richonne a little too strong in this chapter. And the weird thing is that I don't necessarily ship it in the show ahah. But still they could be so cute together (yes I said cute, I find Rick is very very cute. And scary too. I love him for that).

Thank you so much for reading lovelies, I really really hope you liked this chapter because it's one of my favorite. Oh and I haven't seen last night's episode! I won't likely be able to see it only Wednesday, **could you please avoid any spoilers in your reviews?** I really hate spoilers. Thanks!


	11. Promise

**A/N: **Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews, I'm very glad you all liked the previous chapter. I was pretty nervous when posting it ;) And sorry to read one guest reviewer wasn't happy with where this story was getting. I'm always open to criticism and suggestions, so shot if you have some!

This chapter is by far the longest I've ever written, so get ready! I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Promise<strong>

Once Daryl had taken a shower and spent some times with Judith before they went to school, he headed to resume his work on organizing the mission with his squad.

But his heart was a little more heavy than usual that morning. The events of the previous night had certainly challenged his will to go. He couldn't imagine himself not going and what Michonne had said to him that morning had an even deeper impact. Maybe if Beth was ready to wait, maybe if he could finally do this last mission, maybe all the guilt he could feel at the idea of being happy could be lifted out. Maybe his heart would finally be able to open up. And he would come back to Beth. Come back to a happy life. Just right now he only started to believe it might happen.

He was walking to meet Abraham in his office when he heard the man's voice loudly resonate in the corridor. Daryl's steps got quieter and slower as he was eavesdropping at the conversation.

"Get Eugene here. I don't give a fuck if he's busy braiding his goddamn mullet. I need to know what the fuck is happening!"

One of Abraham's men left to room almost running under his boss's screams. Daryl didn't wait to walk inside by the opened door.

"And what the fuck's happening?"

Abraham didn't flinch at his intrusion but sighted heavily at the suspicious glare Daryl was giving him.

"Two people turned."

"Two more? On top of the one Beth killed at the hospital?"

"Beth was the nurse who killed the roamer?"

"Yeah, yeah she was."

"Your girlfriend's a tough chick." Abraham lifted a brow and smirked at him.

Daryl looked down at the floor and started pacing around, uncomfortable at Abraham's remark. He quickly turned the conversation back to its initial subject.

"What about the other ones?"

"One of my men died accidentally falling from the south wall and the other was a civilian, stabbed by his neighbor or something."

"They were vaccinated." Daryl just stated, pacing slowly in the room and chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yes." Abraham concluded dryly.

Daryl lifted his head to watch his boss and friend. "What the fuck is happening Abe?"

"Well that's what I'd like to know."

"Are people safe here?"

"Yes, yes! We're prepared this time. We know the threat. And it's just isolated cases, lots o'people have died of natural causes or accidents over the past months and they didn't turned. Maybe some of us are not responding well to the vaccine. And-" He looked outside the door and finished his sentence shouting to the corridor. "That's why Eugene needs to get his ass down here asap!"

…

Beth woke up when the ray of sunshine started to heat up her cheek. She turned around to find the bed empty behind her. It wasn't really a surprise and she just nuzzled her nose on the pillow to take in the remaining scent of Daryl's presence, a familiar mix of pin and tobacco. She stayed in bed for a few minutes more, not ready to wake up to the real world. She still felt the twitching sensation between her tights at the smell of Daryl's body in her sheet and she really didn't want to loose it just yet.

Once she was ready, she headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower and put on some clothes. Luckily her shift was only starting at 11am this morning, she still had a little bit of time to get to the hospital.

Downstairs Maggie was humming in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Beth said with a happy smile on her face when she entered the room.

"Hey there! You slept in this morning?" Maggie welcomed her with a glorious smile.

"Yeah I needed some sleep I guess."

"Humhm, I bet you did." Maggie's ton was teasing and Beth just didn't understand yet why she was so playful this morning.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Maggie what?" Beth insisted knowing her sister all too well.

"Okay, okay! Glenn ran into Daryl this morning."

Beth's eyes widen and she dropped her head down, a red flush appearing on her cheeks. Maggie crossed her arms in front of her and looked at her sister with a teasing smirk.

"Sooo?" She let the word linger. "I guess you had an interesting talk after we left the gym."

"Well actually we didn't really talk."

Maggie burst into laughter while Beth put her hand on her mouth only realizing now what Maggie could have read into this phrase.

"No! That's not what I meant! We didn't. I mean we almost, but uh-" Beth didn't know how to end her sentence, her face now more red it has ever been. She felt so childish right this second, under the amused look of her big sister.

"You didn't have sex?"

"Oh my God Maggie!"

"What? He spent the night but you telling me you didn't have sex. He couldn't…?" Maggie continued to tease her.

Beth interrupted Maggie before she could finish. "No! I mean yes! He could very much… Oh my God. I feel like such a teenager."

She buried her face into her hands. Maggie was smiling so widely it almost hurt her face. She was glad her little sister still felt that way. It was expected for someone her age. It was how it should be despise all they have been through.

"Ain't nothing to feel ashamed of Beth. You can talk to me about this stuff."

"I know, I just- I never really talked about… _that _with anyone before. Not mom, not my girlfriends, we were too young I guess. And you were in college."

"You can talk about it with me. I'm here now. Not going back to college any time soon." Maggie laughed a little.

"Well… He actually didn't want to. I mean his body wanted believe me." She blushes some more looking up at her sister with amused eyes. "But we weren't ready for this I guess. Not yet I hope."

Maggie looked at her sister fondly. She had learnt to know Daryl Dixon over the years. And he might be a temperamental redneck most of the time but Maggie knew he would treat her sister just the way he was supposed to. And what Beth had just told her definitely confirmed what she believed.

"It was nice. It was unexpected. I really though he would run away as he always does. But he stayed and just spent the night. I'm happy he stayed." Beth continued.

"That's good Beth. He's going to stick around for good?"

"I don't think so. I don't think I can change his mind. But maybe we can enjoy what we have until he leaves, you know?"

"Would you be ok with that?"

"Yes I think I would. No wasting time right? The time we have on this earth is precious nowadays."

"Yes, yes it is."

Maggie pulled Beth closer to her and put a kiss on her head.

"Okay but let's talk about real stuff here. How is he?"

Beth looked up and frowned, not really getting what Maggie was referring to. The brunette glanced down quickly and lifted her eyebrows coyly. "You know."

"Maggie!" Beth looked even more shocked than she should be when she understood what her sister was talking about.

"What? It's Daryl Dixon! I wanna know!"

"Maggie you're married!"

"But I ain't blind. And he's hot and mysterious and all. Seriously have you seen the guy?"

"Yes I have." Beth's lifted her eyebrow. "And I ain't telling you nothing Margaret Greene!"

"Brat."

…

After his exchanged with Abraham, Daryl left the building hastily, there was no way he would keep such information for himself. It might have been Abraham's orders, he didn't care and was going to tell Rick and the rest of the group. They needed to know and be prepared. He was glad Beth and Carl had kept on training and stayed in shaped. He knew Rick wouldn't have allowed otherwise anyway because he was sure his friend and him were on the same page about Washington.

Daryl parked his bike in front of the police station and he noticed Maggie as she entered the building a few yards away. He yelled her name and walked hastily in her direction.

Maggie had an odd smirk on her face and Daryl passed by her to get inside the building without even acknowledging it.

"Where's Rick?"

"Well hello to you too, I heard y-" Daryl cut her short.

"I need to speak with him."

Maggie's expression changed when she noticed how concerned he looked.

"What's going on?"

"I need Rick."

"Tom!" She called out to the reception desk where, of course, of all the officers that worked in that building it had to be Beth's ex boyfriend standing here and looking at Daryl with bitter eyes. Daryl suddenly remembered what Glenn had told him the day before.

"Do you know where Rick is?"

"I think he's in the interrogation room." Tom didn't stopped glaring at Daryl the whole time and the hunter didn't avert his look.

Maggie sighted and rolled her eyes and gripped Daryl's biceps to lead him down the station's corridors.

"Come, this way."

Once Tom was out of sight, Maggie asked Daryl what he wanted to talk to Rick about.

"It looks serious."

"More people turned inside the walls."

"What?" Maggie's eyes widen and she opened a door leading to a small room with a large glass window. Behind it Rick was sitting at a table with a man, barely older than he was.

Maggie knocked on the door leading to the interrogation room and cracked it open.

"Rick, I need to talk to you."

Daryl heard Rick's word muffled by the tick glass. "In a minute."

But Maggie didn't let him go back to his interrogation. "Trust me, you'd want to hear this."

When Rick stepped out of the room, he seemed surprised to see Daryl, chewing at his thumbnail. Rick knew him all to well and his body language was telling him whatever was on Daryl's mind it was worrying.

"What's going on?"

"More people turned inside the walls this week."

"What do you mean?"

"Just like at the hospital, with Beth. Vaccinated people turned into walkers."

"How many?"

"Two more. Three in total."

Rick started pacing around.

"Who knows about it?"

"I overheard Abraham back at headquarters. Not sure how many know in the military. But outside, it's just you, me and Maggie."

"Alright. Let's keep it inside our group for the moment. Don't tell Carl and Judith for now." He eyed Maggie and she understood this meant. She had to tell Beth to keep it to herself and she nodded in response. "Did Abraham say anything else?"

"Nothing. I reckon he has no clue what's happening and he's waiting for Eugene's team to find out."

"Okay. You let us know if you learn anything else. No need to panic at the moment, s'just probably isolated cases."

Rick's words resonated with Abraham's one. Daryl was not feeling so confident it was just isolated cases. But he trusted Rick's and Abraham's judgments, they knew how to deal with chaos and delicate pieces of information. Daryl's last campaign outside and how it ended showed him he was not there yet. He did panicked and sent everyone back home. He didn't really have any other choice, but dealing with so much lives and having to protect them all was still a big responsibility for him.

Daryl silently nodded and exited the room.

…

Back at Rick's house that evening, Daryl wasn't surprised to find Beth with Judith on the sofa. The blonde watched him lean on the doorframe and gave him a wide smile.

Judith was brushing Beth's hair standing up on the sofa and Beth was sitting her back to the little girl, legs crossed under her body.

"Uncle Daryl you sit here. Then I brush your hair!" She giggled.

"Damn she's bossy that one."

"She's a Grimes." Beth said, standing still while Judith was still brushing, making more knots than a real hairdo.

Daryl sat down behind Judith who soon turned on herself and walked towards him. He put his big hands around the little girl to prevent her from falling from the sofa and she started brushing, or better said banging his head with the comb in her hands. He was making a face every time she hit him which made the little girl laugh.

Beth couldn't hold a laugh of her own at the sight of tough, fearless Daryl Dixon having his hair down by a three year-old, willingly. He eyed her with a wry smile that only led Beth to laugh louder.

The front door opened and her father entering the room distracted Judith's attention.

"What's going on in there?"

She climbed down the couch with Daryl's help and ran towards Rick who lifted her from the ground in a grunt.

"Judith was doing Daryl's hair. Doesn't he look handsome now?"

Daryl scoffed at Beth's statement.

"Well my daughter, uncle Daryl did need a haircut. He's scruffy." And he kissed Judith's cheek.

"He's scruffy!" She repeated giggling.

"She had dinner already. And she finished all her carrots." Beth informed Rick.

"That's a good girl. C'mon let's take your bath and get you cleaned up for bed time."

Rick took his daughter upstairs even if she was protesting "No! No bed time yet!". Once their steps and voices faded away in the bathroom upstairs Beth moved closer to Daryl. They looked at each other for a little moment, not sure how to behave towards each other.

Beth was, of course, the first to close the space between them and she simply put a kiss on his cheek. Daryl held his breathe for a second and turned his head lightly so he could face her. Beth leaned again and this time kissed his lips. She lingered a little bit and could feel him returning the pressure.

She sat back on the couch and didn't try anything else. She knew she had to take it slow. She knew she just couldn't settle in his arms or hold his hand. That was not how their relationship worked, that was not how he worked. She wouldn't risk putting this in jeopardy because she wanted so bad to feel him close to her, to touch him and to kiss him. Really kiss him. She'd have to be patient.

"How was your day?" She said with a smile.

Daryl sighted and his lower lip pursed inside his mouth nervously, he had to tell her about what he learnt earlier in Abraham's office. He knew it was not going to be easy news to break.

Once he told her everything, she just stood still on the sofa, her hand holding her ankle under her body. She didn't say anything and was staring at an invisible space on the floor in front of her.

"But he ensured that we're safe?" She finally spoke.

"That's what he said. But you need to be careful. Carry a weapon with you no matter where y'are."

"Yeah. I've been doing that since the hospital."

"Good." He nodded.

"Are- Are you still leaving? Even knowing… this."

"I don't know." He lowered his head and paused for a few seconds. "But me staying here won't make a difference. City's full of soldiers, people who know how to fight this."

Although he knew it would make a difference, because God forbids, if he was going to stay, he would shadow her. He would be with her every minute and every second of the day to make sure she was safe, she was protected. But he gave his word, people were waiting for him up North, his squad was their only chance at surviving.

Ever since he stepped out of Abraham's office this morning Daryl was having a hard time wrapping himself with the idea he had to leave his family here, when walkers had became a threat again. And spending the previous night with Beth had certainly weakened his certainties. But he didn't want to tell her that just yet. It wouldn't be fair to give her false hopes if he finally ended up going.

"Okay."

It was all she said to Daryl's surprise. He had been preparing himself to hear her ask him to stay again. But she had stop fighting. She had stop thinking about herself and only focused on him now. The man that he has become over the years, the man that cares more about others, a man that is so selfless he couldn't put his happiness before people safety. And it made her happy.

"I still need to talk to Abraham 'bout this. But s'a short time mission. If I go, once we get everything delivered, I come back."

"Okay."

"I promise I be back." He insisted, his gaze getting more intense by the second.

"Don't promise anything Daryl. You never know what can happen." She said with sadness in her voice.

He took her face between his hands, thumbs brushing at the soft skin of her cheeks.

"I fucking swear I'll come back for you Beth."

Beth's heart was pounding and she could feel tears coming up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she didn't when to feel sad. But this felt like a goodbye. She couldn't prevent herself to think that and she hated it. She hated goodbyes.

But foremost this was the deepest declaration Daryl ever made. They might have kissed now; he might have proved to her numerous times that he cared, deeply. He almost confessed a few time in the past years. But for the first time Beth heard it in his voice and it stroke her inside. His honesty and the determination in his ton was affecting her more then anything he ever said before.

She was caught in the dark intensity of his gaze, his eyes strong and driven when Daryl leaned to press a kiss on her lips, both his hands cupping her face strongly. She reached and clung to his wrists, almost desperate. They kissed for a long moment. It was both strong and soft, perfectly intimate.

The front door opening loudly and Carl walking in the living room interrupted the moment. Daryl pulled away rapidly from Beth but their posture and how close they were, was making it quite obvious and Carl realized quickly what he had walked into.

"Oh sorry!" He muttered under a poorly hidden smirk and went to rush to the first floor.

Daryl scrubbed his hand over his face and sat back comfortably on the couch. Beth started smiling, both amused and embarrassed.

"Well after you running into Glenn this morning and now Carl… This will spread out like rapid fire."

"Glenn told ya?"

"Maggie did."

"Even better." He sighted.

They remained silent for a little while, sat down closely but still in a safe distance. Beth's thoughts drifted away on the possibility of a new outbreak here, inside the safe walls of the city. But she didn't want to face this. She couldn't imagine having to go trough that again, even if it had always been in a corner of her mind. She was prepared, she knew all to well that good things don't last long in this world anymore.

She thought about Daryl on the road, about the day she would have to say goodbye. Again. She felt herself becoming sad but wanted to know more, more about his life on the road, about him and his squad. Because it was a big part of his life now, a part she hadn't witnessed.

"What do you like when you're out there?"

"I dunno. We help people." He turned to look at her with squinty eyes.

"And what do you like about being a leader?"

"I- I ain't a leader. Don't see myself as a leader. Never wanted to be. But I guess I'm not good at taking orders, so better give them myself. I mean except for Rick. Rick I could respect."

"What about Abraham? He gives you your orders doesn't he?"

"Abraham is a moron but he a good man. He has honor. I can respect that."

"You have honor."

Daryl remained silence, shifting his position on the couch; the conversation was getting a little uncomfortable for him.

"You're a good man." She added.

An intense gaze locked into her eyes, questioning and unsure where this conversation was heading.

"At the prison you were our leader when Rick was healing."

"Was temporary. And there was the council."

"Yeah but still. You're a good leader."

"I guess I've changed." He finally admitted, dropping his eyes on his lap.

"I don't think you have. I think that's who you are but you were never given the opportunity. You've been following Merle most of your life, he was in charge. And after that Rick was. But Rick saw something in you. He knew he could trust you to replace him while he was struggling. You were there to take care of us. Like you took care of me after the Governor."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you had, you didn't have to take all those responsibilities back at the prison. And you could have left me there. You barely knew me. I wasn't a lot of help in case of an attack it wasn't practical to have me around. You could have let me go on my own."

There was no bitterness or malice in her statement. She was just speaking her mind but Daryl couldn't quite understand what she was trying to tell him. He snapped and sounded offended when he said "No I couldn't."

"That's what I mean. You would never have. In this world a lot of other people would have left me there, saved themselves. You didn't. That's what makes you a good man." She concluded with a smile while Daryl's gaze was softening a little.

And she leaned forward and placed both her hands on his neck, arms stretched so she could look carefully at his face. Her fingers touched the end of his strands in the back of his head. She moved her hand slowly and ran her thumb on his eyebrow. Her forefinger traced a line on his lower lip. He didn't move, letting her explore his face silently.

"You're beautiful." Her voice was soft and low.

Daryl couldn't hold the heavy breathes coming out of his nostrils. It was a first for him, having a beautiful woman being so intimate and so positive about who he was. He shifted again his position and cleared his throat to take her out of her scrutiny.

"Ya should go home."

"Can I stay here?"

"I sleep on the couch." He said looking down with a crocked smile.

"We've slept in worst places."

When he didn't answered she continued, "Come with me then. My bed will be more confortable than this couch."

He watched her for a long minute, her soft smile, her determined eyes. There was no lust in them. She wasn't asking him anything, she just wanted to be with him.

He nodded and her smile got bigger when she laced her fingers in his. Daryl reached for his crossbow and backpack on the ground, all his belongings were inside the small bag and now he was bringing them to Beth's house. This oddly felt like moving in. He wasn't quite sure when it happened, when he actually agreed to this. She never really asked but he was bringing all his stuff to her place. This girl's a damn sorceress, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It wasn't easy to balance lighter moments with Beth and Maggie, more heavy ones with the walkers issue getting worrying and some intimate moments between Beth and Daryl :) I hope it was ok and you liked the different tones of this chapter.

Also I know it might be OOC to have Daryl leave his family when there is imminent danger. And I don't think he would do it where they are now in the show. But don't forget two years have pasted and everyone has been safe in the city. So far (ahah!). There's not as much danger as there is outside.

And a lot can change; Daryl still has a few days before leaving on his mission…

Thank you for reading! And again I won't be able to see tonight's episode until Tuesday. So please no spoilers in your reviews! I know it's hard especially it being the MSF but please don't ruin the surprise for me :) Thank you lovelies.


	12. Oblivion

**A/N:** Hey guys, I hope you're doing ok. I'm better now but I had a rough couple of days feeling angry and sad and barely able to do anything else but think about what happened to my beloved Beth.

To be perfectly honest with you I wasn't sure I wanted to continue writing. I have the 3 next chapters already written that just need editing. So I actually was thinking of posting those and maybe a quick chapter with a conclusion. But I received some nice comments and PMs asking me to continue. It's encouraging and I don't want to disappoint the few readers I have (I don't have much but you seem to really like the story and I'm very very thankful for that! You have no idea).

Right now it's still hurting and I'm not sure I'll be able to write new chapters. So i'll post the ones that are ready and maybe after a few days or weeks I'll be able to got back at writing new ones.

Another Bethyl writer (apenny12- if you haven't checked her stories GO ! It's AMAZING) told me writing helped her a lot, so I guess I'll give it a try!

Thanks for still being here guys, and I hope you'll like this chapter. (Oh and it's unbeta'd, sorry!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Oblivion<strong>

Daryl could feel the warm light of the rising sun on his closed eyelids. Little by little his other senses were waking up.

Smell first. The scent of peach and sugary feminine sweat filled his nose.

Touch then. At first it was a weight, not so heavy but very present, a weight on his shoulder and along his left side and tight. And a lighter one, fingers tips, delicately placed on his stomach.

And finally sight. When he opened his eyes, it took him a few seconds to get used to the light. And there it was, the weight, the scent, that he was feeling a few seconds earlier. A halo of bright blond hair was covering her face. It was tickling his nose when he turned to get a better view.

She shifted slightly on his side, disrupted by his subtle movement. So he stopped, he stayed stiff; too afraid he'd woke her up until she decided to turn around, offering her back and bringing the cover with her. Half his body was uncovered now and he could feel the room was a bit chilly because she insisted on sleeping with the window open.

He remembered the evening now, the night too. They went to bed and they kissed for a while. Their body slowly getting closer and closer. Her hands under his shirt. His hands slowly caressing her bare knee, thigh and stomach under her nightshirt. When she brought her tight between his leg and started deliberately rubbing her body against his, they stopped her. He wasn't sure why. He was slowly getting used to the idea of being with her, of kissing her whenever he wanted, of sleeping in her bed. But he wasn't there just yet. He was still trying to figure out if this was real. If she was real. He had this dream so often, a dream filled with her perfume, with the blue of her eyes. And usually the dream turned into a nightmare when she was snatched away from him. Maybe, maybe he needed to make sure she wouldn't disappear. Not again.

For now she was here, next to him and he rolled on his side to face her back and slid his hand on her stomach. He put gentle kisses on the warm skin of her neck until she was humming and stretching her body against his.

"'Morning." She said with a small and sleepy voice.

"You stole the covers." He whispered in her ear with a raspy voice.

She chuckled and turned her head pressing her lips on his.

"I nearabout froze to death." He added between kisses.

"Yeah? We wouldn't want that, would we?"

She rolled over and wrapped her leg around him. She kissed him lazily a few times and settled her head against his shoulder. He reached for the covers above her and put it back on both of them.

In the warmth of her body, he went back to sleep.

…

When he woke up the second time, he was alone in the bed. For a half second, his heart jumped in his chest and panic filled his mind. But just as quickly, he remembered where he was, where they were. They were safe. She was not gone this time.

He sat by the edge of the bed and finally noticed Beth, on the floor, doing crunches in her underwear. She started counting out loud, her eyes slightly darting at him a couple of times but she kept going.

Daryl stayed still, watching her, watching her body, her muscles tightening at every move, her hair gathered in a ponytail and jumping each time she straightened up.

She let a loud "50!" out and laid back down on the floor, her hand on her bare stomach to catch her breath.

When she turned her head she had a lovely smile on her face.

"You let me sleep." Daryl said with a thickly voice.

"You looked so peaceful."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8."

"What?" He let out, surprised. "Oh shit. Abe's gonna be pissed."

She was sitting down now, her legs crossed under her body. "Sorry," she shrugged with an apologizing smile.

She stood up and walked towards the bed. Daryl was already putting on his pants. Her fingertips shyly brushed at his forearm while he was buckling his belt.

"I'm gonna take a shower. There's coffee and bread downstairs."

He nodded and let Beth walked outside of the bedroom, still wearing her bra and her panties only. He stared the whole time and realized that he had absolutely no will in going out to work today. All he wanted was to stay in bed, next to her body and run his hands all over her skin. Once she was out of sight, he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and hurried down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen without hesitation until he realized he wasn't alone. Maggie and Glenn were sitting at the table, eating their breakfast. He stopped in the doorway and took one step back and another forward.

Maggie and Glenn stared at him, spoons and cups hanging in the air where they stopped in surprise.

Maggie cleared her throat and pointed her finger to the kitchen counter. "Coffee's hot and Beth made bread this morning."

Daryl hesitated for a few seconds and entered the kitchen, he went to pour some coffee in a mug and cut a piece of the warm bread. He frowned looking at it. He really did overslept this morning. Beth had been awake for hours apparently, baking bread and exercising. How did he not hear any of this? How didn't it wake him up? His sleep was usually so light and the smallest noise would wake him immediately. But not this morning, not while the ghost of her body was still in his arms.

Maggie visibly saw how confused he looked and spoke up.

"She makes the dough in advance and bakes the bread in the morning. Beth's an early bird. She likes her mornings."

Something he actually didn't know about her. When they were on the run, they didn't really have a schedule. And at the prison there was too much going on and too many people for him to notice when she woke up. Although he did remember she was usually one of the first person awake, taking care of Judith so Rick could go out and tend to the garden and pigs.

He was starting to notice some of her behavior, registering her habits. And it felt good, it felt familiar and comforting.

Daryl didn't sit down and drank his coffee leaning on the counter. Glenn and Maggie went back to eating their breakfast. Glenn finally spoke.

"So. You're gonna have breakfast with us every morning now?"

In that moment they heard Beth going down the last stairs and entering the kitchen with a joyful smile on her face. Daryl couldn't be more grateful for her timing. He had absolutely no idea what to answer. She walked to him and he straightened his body. He guessed with the way she was looking at him that she was planning on kissing him. His eyes grew wider with uneasiness and she noticed. She slowed down her steps and gave him a small smile.

Beth went to get a cup of coffee right next to him and she laid her hand flat on his stomach for a second. It was a way for her to tell him she understood. Public display of affection wasn't his thing and he was uncomfortable. She knew and got it.

Daryl put down the cup. "I gotta go. Abe's waiting for me. We're supposed to go out today."

"Out? Outside the walls?" Beth asked with a little hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah. He asked for volunteers. Sasha and I are going with a few of my guys. We're getting tired of headquarters."

He could see her blinking at him. She didn't talk but he knew she was worried. He saw it in the way her blue eyes were looking at him.

"Don't worry. S'just a security run. No funny business."

"Which side of the city? Why do you need a security run there?" Maggie asked.

"Reckon it's further north. It's an abandoned area. We going to make sure the walls are in good shapes, that walkers haven't overrun it and wanderers haven't set camp too close to the city."

Maggie nodded. "Ok. Be safe."

"I will." He nodded too.

When he turned around Beth was spreading some purple jam on a piece of bread, her head was down.

"I- I'm going."

Daryl wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to say goodbye, to hold her a few seconds. But the presence of Glenn and Maggie prevented him to do so. It wasn't something that came naturally to him and having an audience wasn't helping.

"I'll walk you to the door." She offered.

Sometimes he wondered if she could read his mind.

At the door Daryl pulled his crossbow on his shoulders and turned to Beth. She went and buried her face in his neck.

"Be careful."

"Mmhm." He mumbled before planting a kiss on her head.

"When are you coming back?"

"We'll be back by sundown."

"Will you come back here tonight?" She pulled away a little to look at him.

"Mmhm." He nodded. "If ya want me to."

She chuckled. "Yeah silly. Yeah I want you to." She bit her lower lip.

She kissed him before he let go of her and walked to his bike, on the other side of the street.

…

They were outside the walls for three hours now. Daryl took two members of his team to come with Sasha and him to check the surroundings of what used to be Brightwood Park. The streets were completely silent and except from the occasional walker, they didn't run into major problems so far. The air was thick and humid today and it somehow reminded him of Georgia. But the comparison stopped here, there were no woods, it was still a big city even with the vegetation growing wild everywhere. And he could see the damaged done by this plague in a city this size. Houses had been sacked, shops destroyed. In one of the first houses they entered they witnessed an entire family that apparently had been murdered, bullets wounds on their foreheads and no sign of guns around them.

One of his guys that everyone called Eyeball -Daryl still wasn't sure where this nickname had come from- kneeled down and said a prayer for the corpses. Even on the road he had witnessed him praying for the dead. And even if Daryl had never been religious he was glad some people still cared about spirituality. Hershel had been the one who changed his point of view about faith a few years back. He knew now that it probably gave a sense of humanity to those who believed.

He looked up at the sky to check the time, even with Rick's watch on his pocket. Old habits.

"Let's move."

When they reach the edge of a large park, where the vegetation had grown thick and wild, Sasha stopped the group from going further and urged them to crouch down behind the fence. The noise of walkers finally came to Daryl's ears. From what he could hear there was quite a large number of them. He gave a silent sign to retreat behind the houses that were on the edge of the park.

They moved quickly and in silence but some walkers noticed them and started following, dragging their decayed bodies loudly towards them. Daryl and his group started running to the line of townhouses and before the walkers could see where, they hid inside one of the houses.

They stayed in cover inside, watching the few walkers moving hazardously in the street, trying to figure out where the living flesh went.

After a while the street felt safe again, the walkers had return to the park probably in search for animals to feed.

Daryl finally spoke and broke the silence. "We'll need to tell Abe to send the WIPE team here. How many did you count?"

Ortiz answered him in a whisper. "I'd say 20, maybe 30. But there's probably a lot more further inside the park."

Sasha whispered. "We were lucky."

Daryl nodded at her and resumed to watching the street.

"Where's your brother by the way?" He asked without looking at her.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't feeling like coming out today. He's probably with Carol."

Daryl squinted at her.

"He's been staying at her place for a few days." She continued with a smile.

"For christsakes nobody can keep it in their pants. It's fucking spring or what." Daryl shook his head.

"I don't think it's like that." Sasha just added

Daryl stood up and cracked the door open to have a better look outside.

"How is it then?" He whispered.

"I don't think it's how it works now. Life's almost back to normal and all but relationships, they can't work how they used to for us. We changed too much."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Relationships, they are stronger now, they mean something. You can't _date_ someone. You can't go on and be girlfriends and boyfriends. But you can't just go fooling around either." She chuckled. "That's not our world anymore. Now there's people you care about. People you love. And those people give you the strength to carry on, to move forward. No matter the relationship you have with them. I've learned that with Maggie. And Bob. You seek comfort and few moments of oblivion. It's healthy. It keeps you sane."

Daryl turned to look into her eyes. He liked Sasha's honesty and pragmatism. He always had and he learnt to trust her even more during the months they've been together. They were a good team. He knew planning and safety. How to keep them all alive. But she was the one in charge of the people in the team. She knew all their names, and gained their trust. She knew how to speak to them, how to make sure his orders were followed. In reality they were both in charge, they wouldn't have been able to lead this team without one another.

"Didn't take you for a romantic Sasha." Daryl finally chuckled.

When he looked at her, she was staring at him and had an amused smile on her face.

"You either, boss."

Daryl sighted and opened the door. He turned to the rest of his team before putting too much thought into the fact she probably knew about Beth and him. Damn Glenn and Maggie.

"Get yer ass out there."

…

At the end of the afternoon they returned to the truck, parked a few blocks away from the last area they were scooting. They brought back medical supplies from a walk-in clinic that was overrun with a few walkers. They easily took them down and discovered it hadn't been entirely sacked. It was a lucky day.

While they were loading the supplies in the truck Daryl took a few steps in the walkway of a house. He lighted up a cigarette and stuffed the lighter in his back pocket.

He walked further and looked inside the window in the house's living room, removing the dirty with the side of his fist. He scanned the living room when he spotted it. He took him a minute to realize what was in front of him but he quickly called his teammates.

"Ortiz! Eyeball!"

Daryl moved towards the door and tried to open it. It was closed, of course. He moved away from it to take a run-up and drove his shoulder to force open the door.

Sasha, Ortiz and Eyeball were at his side and Sasha asked what was going on.

"Something I want in there." Daryl tapped his index on the door a couple of times.

"What?" Ortiz asked when the door finally caved at Daryl's second assault.

They carefully got inside the deserted house checking for walkers and stepped in the living room.

When she spotted it Sasha dropped her aim and looked at Daryl with a smile. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nah. C'mon. Help me get it in the truck."

…

It was almost 8 when Glenn heard a knock on the door. When he opened Daryl was standing on the porch, the sun settling down beside him.

"You know you don't have to knock right?"

"S'your home."

"We're family. And you practically live here now don't you?" Glenn added with a smile.

Daryl snorted and walked down the porch's stairs motioning Glenn to follow. "I need yer help."

Glenn caught the sight of a small military pickup truck parked in front of his house. He followed Daryl all the way to the back of the truck and watched him climb up on the rear and remove a sheet hiding what seemed to be a large object under it.

Glenn's eyes opened widely and travelled from Daryl to what was under the sheet.

"You got her a piano?"

"Yeah. Found it during the run today."

Daryl watched as Glenn's jaw dropped open, speechless.

"What? S'just a piano."

"Just a piano? Are you kidding? That's… huge. She's going to be thrilled."

Daryl could feel his neck warm up at Glenn's statement. Despised what he told Glenn, he knew it wasn't _just_ a piano. He knew he would probably never had done something like that for anyone else. Bringing back the piano was risky and far from being a necessity. Sasha covered up for him and went to debrief so Daryl would bring it back to Beth's house.

"You gonna help me or what?"

Glenn helped Daryl settling the piano on a hand trolley he managed to borrow from the handling area at headquarters.

Before they carried the piano up the few stairs in the porch, Daryl asked if Beth was home. Luckily she was still at Rick's and he hoped she didn't watch any of this from the windows. He hadn't thought about it really when they grabbed the piano from this house, but after what Glenn said, now he really wanted it to be a surprise for her.

They installed the piano in the living room, facing the window. They both sat on the sofa to catch their breath. And now all he had to do was to wait for her to come home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So a quieter chapter. I hope you liked it.

Let me know what you think and thank you for reading! I'll be posting the new chapter soon, well as soon as I find the courage to edit it.


	13. Perfect

**A/N:** I was absolutely stunned by all the amazing feedback and encouraging messages I got from you guys! You have no idea how much it means to me. The Beth's fandom is the best and I am definitely continuing this story. You like it and I used to love writing it so there are no reasons why we shouldn't have Beth living more adventures! Let's keep Beth alive in our alternative universes and stories.

It's a long chapter ahead! Be ready for FLUFF (I don't know about you but that's all I want for them right now) and some other stuff...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Perfect<strong>

When she left Rick's place later that evening, Beth noticed the military truck in from of her house. She frowned a little, she knew it had to be Daryl but she found it strange he went back with a truck and not his motorcycle.

Her wandering was soon forgotten with the prospect of seeing Daryl and spending more time with him. She would be lying if she said she was okay with him leaving on this mission but at least they would spend as much time as they could before it happened. And she was both excited and nervous at the idea. They had spent two nights together so far. When their make out sessions started to heat up she had felt something shifting about how she felt for Daryl.

Of course even before that she had thought about it, being with him that way. Numerous time actually. How could she not when the man was always wearing sleeveless shirts and his arms seemed to have been sculpted like a goddam Greek God. But now that she had a taste of being really close to him, all she had been able to think about all day was getting back to bed and taste some more of Daryl Dixon.

She sped her pace towards the house, crossing the deserted street. Inside she only found silence and no sign of Daryl. She walked directly to the kitchen and heard some noise coming from the backyard.

Daryl was lying flat on his stomach on the ground, his arms deep down in their well. Glenn was holding a flashlight inside where Daryl was working on. When they settled here, Glenn and Rick had work on digging wells in their yards so they wouldn't have to only depend on the city water supplies, which were lately getting scarce.

Beth greeted the men when she opened the backdoor.

"What are you doing?"

"I needed some help to fix some stuff in there." Glenn jerked his chin to the well's deep hole in the ground. "And I can't really stay down too long with my knee, hurts too much." He said with a sorry smile.

Daryl finished his work down the well and finally stood up. He wiped his dirty hands on his red rag. With a simple nod he said hello to Beth and she answered with a smile.

She looked at him from head to toe. Dark stains mixed with some dirt from the ground were spreading across the front of his tee shirt. She recognized all too well those kinds of stains.

"Everything went ok today?" She asked softly not wanting to sound too worried.

Daryl looked down at his shirt realizing he hadn't changed. They hadn't encountered a lot of walkers, but enough to get his clothes dirty with blood and brain matter.

"Yeah. Everything ok. We all got back in one piece."

He stuffed his rag on his back pocket and Glenn and him moved the heavy piece of metal that was covering the makeshift well.

Daryl moved to stand in front of Beth, a few feet away.

"I huh- I found something today." He said in a hesitant voice, running his hand on his neck nervously.

Glenn was watching the scene very amused while Beth was still standing under the doorframe, frowning at Daryl. The young man decided to take matters in his hands, as Daryl became suddenly shy about his present for Beth. When Glenn passed by her at the door he put both his hands on each of her shoulders.

"Come inside, Daryl has a surprise for you in the living room." He glanced at Daryl who looked annoyed and lightly panicked that Glenn spit it out so bluntly.

Glenn laughed quietly and jerked his head to make them come inside. "Come on."

Beth led the way to the living rom, Glenn and then Daryl on her heels. She tried to ask what it was but Glenn wouldn't tell her. She started to get excited and very curious. It's not like they get gifts often now. Their food and possessions were rationed and it was not easy to come across a nice present.

When she walked in the room, her eyes immediately fell on the piano. It was a small brown console piano. A stool with a worn leather cushion was placed in front of it.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She just stood there staring at the piano and blinking quickly like she was making sure it was even real.

She walked to it and ran the tip of her fingers on the length of the piano flap. It was cold and smooth and it was a delightful sensation under her fingers. She turned around to look at Daryl who was standing alone in the middle of the small living room. Glenn had taken a few steps back and was leaning on the doorframe, observing in the distance.

Daryl was chewing at his thumbnail and his eyes were traveling from the piano to Beth.

"Y'like it?" He finally asked.

"You got me a piano?" She let out in a breath which sounded almost like a chuckle.

"Yeah." He answered almost inaudibly.

She closed the few steps that separated her from him and placed her arms around his neck. They stared at each other for a few seconds and she kissed his lips gently.

Daryl closed his eyes and let himself drift in the moment. It was short, it was simple. But there was something in the way her lips pressed heavily against his that meant something else. Something more. She didn't have to thank him or scream in excitement. This was much clearer. This kiss was telling him everything he needed to know.

Even the presence of Glenn didn't bother him and Daryl felt a heavy weight on his chest when she detached herself from him. He wanted more.

"Nobody has ever done anything like this for me. I- I don't know what to say Daryl. Thank you."

"Why don't you play some?"

She nodded eagerly a wide smile lightening her face and went to sit on the stool. She carefully opened the flap, her movements slow and delicate like the piano was made of glass. It was such a precious thing for her to have this instrument in her home. It was bringing so many memories. From her farm, from the funeral home. All the memories she had associated with a piano were happy moments, when she could forget what happen around her and just concentrate on the keys under her fingers and on the melody they were creating.

She hoped this piano was still working correctly because she had very little knowledge in tuning this kind of instrument. But when she started playing the first notes she sighted in relief. It wasn't perfect, some notes were a little off but it was just fine for her.

Daryl sat down in the sofa behind her and a smiling Glenn soon joined him.

Beth played some random melody, the first one that came to her mind until she turned slightly around to face her friends. "I don't know what to play!" She chuckled sounding happier than ever and Daryl saw it in her eyes in this moment. He realized that was the only sight he ever wanted to look at for the rest of his life. Beth Greene, smiling, singing, happy and safe.

…

Later the evening, Maggie went back home and even before walking by the door she heard music and her sister's singing. She knew right away she wasn't singing on top of the radio or a record.

She hurried inside to discover Glenn and Daryl quietly listening to her younger sister playing the piano. She screamed in surprise. When Glenn told her Daryl was the one who brought it back for Beth, Maggie went to hug the archer tightly. She had felt him stiff under her embrace but she didn't care, she was so grateful for his gesture.

Before they broke their hug, Glenn added wryly "Oh man you raised the bar here. Next time I wanna get a present to Maggie it's gonna be impossible to find something to top that!"

The sisters and Glenn heated some food while Daryl went up to take a shower and change. They ate together in the living room and they spent the rest of the evening listening to Beth. It was quiet and nice and for once Daryl didn't think about everything that was happening outside of the city. He didn't think about the mission. He didn't feel awkward being here. As a matter of fact he really felt at ease, like he hadn't been in a very long time.

After a while Glenn woke up Maggie who had fallen asleep on his lap over the soothing sound of her sister's voice. They went to their bedroom upstairs, leaving Beth and Daryl finally alone.

Beth went to sit next to him and took his hands between hers.

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

Daryl just let his eyes follow the curves of Beth's face. She was perfect. Her glowing blond hair framing her face. This smile, this incredible smile that could make him forget in the instant the world has gone to hell outside. Her soft porcelain skin that he couldn't prevent himself from touching. And her eyes, blues and deep and a window to everything she felt for him.

He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears and leaned to kiss her. His hands trailed down to her sides and slightly pulled up her t-shirt to feel the warm of her skin under his fingers.

The kiss was deep and long. Beth pressed her body closer and was gripping at his broad shoulders. But it still wasn't enough for him. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeper, tongues caressing one another.

She rose on her knees on the sofa and moved her leg to straddle him without breaking the kiss. And then it was just this, their warmth, their hands running on each other, his lips against her neck, her breath growing strong almost like a whimper. Nothing else mattered.

She could feel him get hard under her. She pressed against him; rocking her hips tightly and a raspy moan escaped Daryl's mouth.

His gaze fell into hers. They stayed a few seconds looking at each other, a pink flush coloring Beth's cheeks and lips.

Daryl was the one to finally speak in a low and deep voice. "Let's get upstairs."

She just nodded, incapable of forming words in this moment. He laced his fingers with hers as they climbed the stairs to Beth's room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, he locked his hands around her waist and kissed her again, craving for her taste and her tongue.

Soon all their clothes were on the floor, both of them only wearing their underwear. Daryl made her lay on the bed and he placed himself on top of her, carefully not to crush her with his weight.

He took a second to engrave the sight of a panting Beth underneath his body in his memory. She looked so damn perfect to him, too beautiful to be even true. And he couldn't quite understand how a woman like her could want him that way. The contrast of his damaged hands on her perfect skin hit him when he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Coarse leather skin on porcelain. Why, why did she want him so much? Her hands ran on his arms, on his shoulders, on his back and she pulled him to her for a kiss. All his antagonizing thoughts melted away when her tongue brushed his.

It was quiet and almost clumsy, the way their bodies were rubbing together, the way his fingers tentatively removed her bra. His hands cupped her small breast, his fingers gently digging in her flesh, caressing her nipples and soon it was his mouth nipping at the sensitive pink bumps.

Her breath was rapid and loud and when Daryl started kissing her stomach, travelling lower and lower, she moaned and moved her hips in expectation. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing right this moment; he had never done it before. But when looking at her perfect face a few minutes ago he realized all he desperately wanted to make her feel good, to make her smile and see the happiness in her eyes, like he had seen this evening when she was playing the piano.

She felt him remove her underwear all the way from her legs, taking his time. He trailed kisses on her calf, on her thighs, until he reached her opening. She felt his breath and his heat over her, inside her, as a finger then two made their way into her. The pressure of his tongue on her sweet spot made her bit her lip to suppress a scream. He moved in circles, applying himself to watch her features every time he changed the pressure and his pace, making sure he was doing it right. Her hand gripped his hair and she let his name escaped her lips. And he knew that was it, the perfect cadence, his tongue pressing on her, all of her, heavy and soft.

A wave of heat and pleasure finally ran all over her muscles, inside her veins, reaching her brain and her knees dropped on the bed next to Daryl's face.

He moved up, leaving kisses all over her skin on the way to lie down next to her on his side. His arms and hands were shaking a little from the effort he has put in the task. He watched her as she tried to calm her breathing, her bare chest rising up and down, a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin. With the very tip of his fingers, he slowly stroked the soft skin around her breast making her shiver a little.

She turned her head and looked at him, eyes still clouded with her orgasm. She was expected him to kiss her again, to continue what he started but he didn't move and seemed to just enjoy the sight of her naked body in silence.

Beth wasn't sure what to do. She knew now that she had recover from her orgasm, she wanted to feel him inside her. But his lack of action was destabilizing her. Her hand brushed tentatively the tattoo of a devil on the inside of his arm.

"When did you get this one?"

He moved his eyes from her breasts where they were still lingering to look at her in the eyes. His pupils were dark and his voice was raspy.

"Was seventeen. I got it when I left my father's shit'ole for good."

"A reminder he wasn't a good man."

"Yeah."

"And that it was over."

"Wasn't over then. Took me longer to put it all away."

He planted his gaze in her eyes. It was so intense Beth couldn't do anything but hold her breath as she remembered the night they burnt the moonshine shack. She wasn't sure if that's what he was talking about. If that was when he finally put it all away. But it made her proud. Proud she might have been the one to help him move on.

She kept looking, she kept caressing his bicep where the tattoo was. And she leaned to kiss him, softly at first but she quickly became hungry for his mouth and for his tongue. Her lips seemed to be a wake up call, Daryl rolled over her and she spread her legs to let him feel the heat of her opening radiating through his boxer.

The more they kissed and touched each other, the more she felt him rocking his hips between her thighs. It was almost unbearable the way she wanted him inside of her.

She stopped kissing him and whisper "Just a moment." She rolled on her side to open her nightstand drawer and pull out small plastic square. When she turned she just put down the condom next to her pillow. She didn't want to rush him. She was just making sure it was there, letting him know she was ready.

She moved to retrieve the space she left empty under his body and realized how perfectly they fit together, her small breasts under his rough hands, her legs spread to welcome his hips.

Daryl was still on top of her. "Haven't done that in a while y'know." There was a little bit of shame in his voice and Beth's heart broke at his tone but she didn't let him see it. Because she didn't care, she didn't care who he was before, what he had done. She loved the Daryl she knew, the Daryl she discovered behind the heavy walls he had been building around him. She pushed herself up to kiss his cheek, her thumb brushing his temple. Her mouth travelled to his jaw and to his lips where she softly pressed a kiss.

"That's okay." She whispered. "You're perfect."

She caught the movement of his hand grabbing the condom at the corner of her eyes and she moved her hands down his body so she could help him remove his boxer.

When he laid back down on her, she felt the heat of his cock pressed on her the curve of her pelvis and she closed her eyes to the sensation. She slid her hand between their bodies and softly rubbed his hard member making Daryl drop his head in the nave of her neck. His breathing got faster and his fist clench at the sheet next to her head, the condom wrapping between his fingers and the fabric.

He moved to kiss her strongly and deep making her stop stroking his lengh.

Rolling onto his side to be in a better position to open the plastic wrapping, he rolled the condom on his length. When he moved his head up he caught Beth running her eyes over his body, mouth panting and her pupils fully dilated with desire. She lifted her gaze to dive into his eyes and he climbed back on top of her.

Their eyes never stopped boring into each other. He kept staring as he guided his member inside her with his hand. She felt him shiver and fight the burning sensation of closing his eyes and let his body sink into pleasure. He needed to look at her, he needed to stay focus on her as he thrust inside.

Their bodies rocked together, warm and soft, the climax building at every move, every stance. Until it was too much for Daryl to hold on. In a loud moan he dropped his head into her shoulder and let out a raspy _"Oh fuck"_ making Beth smile and she finally closed her eyes.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and caressed slowly his bare skin and the tips of his hair until he was able to calm down. The sweat running on his back soon turned cold and he moved to the side to take the condom off.

She was lying on her back, her hands clasped together between her breasts and Beth felt strangely shy now that what it was over. The chilly air in the room was cooling her bare skin and the pearls of sweat that covered it. Before motioning back to her, Daryl untucked the covers under them and wrapped them both.

She settled her head on his shoulder and she felt finally at ease when he wrapped his hands around her back to pull her closer.

Daryl dropped a kiss on her temple and closed his eyes. He wasn't sleepy at all, in the contrary he never felt his senses more alert and aware about everything around him. Especially the beautiful girl's body nesting on his side.

They stayed silence for a few minutes. Both reflecting on what they just shared, on what just finally happened.

"We should do that again, you know?" She said with a wry ton.

He snorted and looked down at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." The word popped out of her lips making him want to take them under his mouth and nip at the pink and swallowed flesh. "It was good."

She noticed immediately how his gaze dropped from her, how lightly stiff every muscles of his body became. She couldn't understand why he was feeling so unsure of himself when every seconds they spent together had been so absolutely perfect to her. Of course there's been some tentative and clumsy moves, of course it could have last longer. But she didn't care, didn't care at all. It had been perfect because _he_ was all she needed to be happy.

"It was real, real good." She insisted, rising on her elbow to take his face into her hands and force him to look at her.

He nodded but didn't speak. And Beth had a feeling he didn't really heard her.

"Daryl. What is it?"

"Nothin'. S'just…" He stopped.

"What? You can tell me. You can tell me anything, you know that?"

He watched her for a moment before speaking in a low ton.

"I don't get it. What you'd want to be with me. You- You deserve so much better."

"How can you say that?" She said without a second of hesitation, but her voice still soft and steady. "Don't you see you're the person I want the most in this world? Don't you see we're good together?"

His gaze was unsure and he was biting nervously at his lower lip.

"You listen to me Daryl Dixon. Being with you is the best thing that could ever happen to me. I couldn't deserve a better man than you."

She watched his jaw clenched and his eyes turning red with unshed tears. The words she spoke out load shaken him more than he imagined words could. He wasn't saying anything, how could he when everything he hadn't even allow himself to dream of was happening right here, right now.

"Do you… Are you happy with me?" She asked becoming shy again after showing so much determination in her previous statement.

"Yes." He answered immediately. "Yeah I am."

"And I'm happy too. I don't need anybody else. And I sure as hell couldn't dream of deserving anyone else but you."

* * *

><p>...<p>

**A/N: **And there you have it lovelies.

I'm not the best at writing smut and actually I hadn't planed on writing so many details, but I got carried away. I hope it didn't suck too much and you enjoyed it ;) I tried to have it not too hot, not too awkward. And I wanted Beth to finally tell him all this. It took me a while to write this chapter and edited it like crazy but I liked how it turned out. Hope you did too.

Now let see where it takes those two. Is Daryl still going on his mission? What do you think…?


End file.
